Cadavre Exquis
by Awen vi Samega
Summary: "Le bonheur, c'est un grand lac plein de crabes."
1. Le cadavre exquis boira le vin nouveau

**Avertissement :** Cette fic est classée M, elle est donc fortement déconseillée aux mineurs et aux personnes sensibles en raison des nombreuses mises en scène de relations sexuelles entre hommes (extrêmement sexy, et bavant, et qui font plein de coch… bref je m'égare, c'était juste pour dire, faites gaffe au Rating !)

**Note des auteurs :** Comme son nom l'indique, cette histoire est un cadavre exquis. C'est-à-dire qu'on ne s'est jamais concertées pour l'écrire. Chacune écris à son tour, en tenant compte de ce qui a été écris avant mais on ne se met pas d'accord sur le déroulement de l'histoire. A chaque fois que vous verrez des étoiles, c'est qu'on change d'auteur ! Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 ~ Le cadavre exquis boira le vin nouveau.<strong>

– Bonnes vacances, Draco ! s'exclama Pansy en agitant joyeusement la main tout en tirant de l'autre une lourde valise.

– Bonnes vacances mec ! renchérit Blaise en souriant de toutes ses dents parce qu'il savait que justement, elles étaient mal parties pour être bonnes ces vacances.

Draco fit une grimace mais serra quand même la main de son meilleur ami parce qu'il savait que quand il serait parti, il regretterait de ne pas l'avoir fait.

– Allez fais pas cette tête, ce sera vite passé ! Et si tu t'ennuies, envoie un hibou au Père Noël et demande-lui le cœur de Potter dans un joli papier cadeau pour Noël.

Draco sourit faiblement et regarda son ami disparaître dans le Poudlard Express. Et voilà, il était seul. Pourtant il avait fait des efforts pour empêcher Blaise et Pansy de rentrer chez eux pour Noël.

Il avait volé les plus jolies boucles d'oreilles de Pansy pour lui faire du chantage et les lui avait rendues perle par perle en pièces détachées jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque… Ce qui n'avait pas marché. Elle s'était contentée de râler, de rire un peu, et de lancer un « reparo » quand en désespoir de cause il lui avait rendu l'armature en argent.

Pour Blaise, il y était allé plus fort. Il avait essayé de le soudoyer, lui avait promis sa loyauté éternelle (promesse qu'il ne comptait pas tenir, Blaise avait dû s'en douter), il lui avait confisqué ses magazines cochons avec des sorcières nues sur des balais, il lui avait jeté un sort pour que ses chaussures restent soudées au sol de leur dortoir et enfin, le plus difficile, il avait ravalé sa fierté et lui avait demandé poliment de rester avec lui pour les vacances de Noël.

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait fonctionné. Ses traîtres d'amis étaient rentrés dans leurs familles en le laissant seul à Poudlard comme un… comme… comme Potter en fait ! En parlant de ça, Potter avait lui aussi dit au revoir à ses amis devant le Poudlard Express et il repartait en direction du château, les mains dans les poches en discutant avec son ami l'énorme garde-chasse coiffé d'une sorte de toque en fourrure qui ressemblait à un gros chien mort.

Draco se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Pansy rire au sujet du Gryffondor. Potter et sa rouquine s'étaient séparés et il avait donc décliné l'invitation du clan des belettes pour ne pas se retrouver enfermé dans le même clapier qu'elle pendant deux semaines et se gâcher les fêtes. Une sage décision si vous vouliez l'avis de Draco. Le blond détourna les yeux avec dégoût en se disant que pour approuver quelque chose que ce sale balafré faisait, il devait être lui-même dans un état avancé de désespoir.

Pourtant, lui ce n'était pas une querelle amoureuse qui l'empêchait de rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes, ni même une noble quête à la gloire des sang-pur dans laquelle se serait lancée la famille Malfoy, ni un assassinat, ni un emprisonnement, c'était… un problème d'isolation. Si, si vous avez bien lu. Un problème d'isolation comme dans « le Manoir Malfoy a plusieurs siècles, tu comprends mon chéri, les sorts qui l'isolent du froid ont lâché et ils sont très complexes à créer, c'est un professionnel des anciennes demeures magiques qui va s'en charger pendant que ton père et moi en profiteront pour partir en France en amoureux ». C'était complètement débile, s'était dit Draco. Si ses parents voulaient partir en vacances tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'inventer une histoire absurde d'isolation magique. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que ses propres parents avaient eu peur qu'il leur vole des choses pour leur renvoyer en plusieurs morceaux accompagnés de lettres de menaces ou qu'il soude leurs chaussures au sol de leur chambre**.** Ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait du reste, mais c'était quand même une trahison.

Draco était vide, malheureux, désœuvré. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné, ses amis l'avaient abandonné, ses serviteurs l'avaient abandonné (Crabbe et Goyle étaient rentré chez eux également). Draco n'avait plus personne à qui faire de caprice, plus personne à qui faire de chantage, et plus personne à qui donner d'ordres… Il s'ennuyait déjà.

En remontant vers le château il repensa au conseil de Blaise-le-sale-traître : envoyer un hibou au Père Noël pour lui demander le cœur de Potter. Il se l'imaginait parfaitement. Un beau cœur rouge vif sanguinolent enveloppé dans un papier coloré qui faisait un « shprouiff » spongieux quand on appuyait dessus. Voilà une perspective qui pouvait lui remonter le moral et lui donner l'illusion que ses vacances n'étaient pas gâchées…

*.*.*.*.*

Harry était nonchalamment adossé à un pan de mur lorsqu'il vit Malfoy entrer dans le grand hall de Poudlard, et un sourire étira ses lèvres, aussi malicieux que la lueur qui traversait ses yeux. Le blond avait les épaules toutes courbées, sa figure impassible avait à présent quelque chose de revêche et de dépité à la fois. Ça faisait presque peine à voir.

Le Serpentard avait l'air de considérer ces deux semaines de vacances comme une torture, mais Harry pensait qu'il avait tort de le prendre ainsi. Lui, il trouvait ça fantastique ! Plus de Ron et d'Hermione se fouillant indécemment la bouche sous ses yeux – pour d'obscures raisons, ces deux-là s'entêtaient à faire augmenter la tension entre eux sans jamais franchir le cap. Ça devenait vraiment insupportable et Harry espérait secrètement que ce serait fait quand ils rentreraient du Terrier –, plus de Ginny le harcelant pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, plus de morveux braillards de première année courant dans la salle commune comme des demeurés pendant qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur un devoir, plus de cours et d'horaire à respecter… Juste la liberté accompagnée d'une solitude salvatrice.

Non vraiment, du point de vue d'Harry, ces vacances de noël s'annonçaient merveilleuses. Seule ombre au tableau : il neigeait. Et vraiment beaucoup. Harry détestait la neige. Il la regardait souvent tomber par la claire-voie de la Grande Salle et grimaçait parce que les nombreux passages des étudiants l'avaient rendue boueuse et dégoutante. Il y marchait toujours comme sur des œufs, ayant peur d'une mauvaise chute, et ce bien qu'on l'eût avisé une bonne centaine de fois des sorts antidérapants qui protégeaient tout le domaine.

Mais Harry ne laisserait pas toute cette vilaine neige lui gâter sa cure de repos. Il n'aurait qu'à sortir le moins possible, se réconforter devant l'âtre brûlant d'une pièce où il aurait tiré tous les rideaux il se blottirait sous un châle et lirait un des ouvrages reliés qui remplissaient la bibliothèque.

Soupirant d'allégresse, Harry affecta de suivre le Serpentard ronchon avant qu'il ne l'ait perdu de vue. Celui-ci tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, se dirigeant visiblement vers les cachots. Il se rapprocha tranquillement de Malfoy, n'ayant même plus conscience du fait qu'il lorgnait son joli postérieur rebondi tant il s'était surpris à le faire quand il se trouvait derrière le blond. Le Gryffondor trouvait à ce dandinement, à peine perceptible sous l'ample tailleur, quelque chose de tout à fait attrayant.

Ce fut donc en arborant un air largement appréciatif et le regard vissé aux fesses de son ennemi qu'Harry se fit surprendre en flagrant délie de matage. Malfoy tourna la tête quand il comprit qu'il était suivi, trouvant le Survivant à quelques mètres de lui, les yeux rivés trop bas sur sa personne pour qu'il se contente d'observer son dos.

– Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu crois être entrain de faire là ? s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant pour faire face au Gryffondor.

Harry s'arrêta également, affligé qu'on ait troqué la douce vision qu'il contemplait pour ce regard assassin.

– Oh rien de particulier. Je me balade, j'erre dans les couloirs, ce genre de truc, répondit-il en souriant.

Draco haussa les sourcils, un peu perplexe. Si on lui avait dit que cette rangée de dents blanches lui serait adressée un jour, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

– Tu erres en matant les fesses des passants, rectifia-t-il en retrouvant son assurance. Et pas n'importe lequel en plus. Je me demande bien ce que dirait ta rouquine si elle savait ça.

– Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, répondit Harry, haussant les épaules et fourrant les mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

Cet enfoiré ne cherchait même pas à nier ! pensa Draco, pas surpris d'entendre ce qu'il savait déjà.

– Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas errer dans un autre couloir, te trouver d'autres victimes ? dit-il d'un ton froid. De toute façon il n'y a que les cachots comme issue possible, autant dire un cul de sac pour les gens comme toi.

– Détrompe-toi, répliqua le Gryffondor. Ta salle commune est charmante, j'ai toujours eu envie d'y retourner.

– Tu n'es jamais entrer chez les Serpentard, affirma Draco en ricanant comme à une mauvaise blague.

– Bien sûr que si !

– Ah oui, et quand exactement ?

Harry s'approcha légèrement de Malfoy et fit mine de vérifier que personne ne passait dans le corridor.

– En deuxième année, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, puis il pouffa. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu avais très justement remarqué que Goyle portait des lunettes ce soir-là. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu nous démasques ! Mais heureusement, la fée sagacité n'a pas dû trouver le temps de se pencher sur ton berceau, et tu nous as raconté tout ce qu'on voulait savoir, à moi et à Ron.

Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de paraître surpris, et pourtant Merlin le savait, il l'était. Tout bonnement ahuri. Mais il ne voulait pas faire plaisir au débile en montrant ne fut-ce qu'une once d'étonnement.

– Astucieux, concéda-t-il finalement, une idée de la Sang-de-Bourbe à ne pas douter. En tout cas j'espère que tu as bien profité de la décoration, parce que tu n'es pas près d'y remettre les pieds. J'y veillerai personnellement, ajouta-t-il en répondant au sourire ironique que lui adressait Potter.

– Très persuasif ! Je ne m'y risquerai plus maintenant c'est sûr, dit Harry faussement effrayé. Mais que dirais-tu de visiter la tour de Gryffondor un de ses quatre, en compensation du préjudice ?

Malfoy ricana de nouveau.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de visiter ta maudite tour ?

– Je ne sais pas, une envie de tuer le temps peut-être ? Ces deux semaines vont être longues. Et puis je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois pas curieux de savoir comment c'est chez nous.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il s'était effectivement posé la question quelques fois, quand, à tout hasard, il avait été amené à passer devant la tour des Gryffondor. Mais l'idée que Potter lui serve de guide se révélait très dissuasive, d'autant qu'avec les regards qu'il coulait sur lui ces derniers temps, pas de doute qu'il trouverait le moyen de l'emmener jusqu'aux dortoirs pour essayer de lui faire Dieu savait quoi.

– Pourtant c'est le cas, je me contrefous de savoir quelles immondes tentures pendent aux murs ou avec quel mauvais goût vous choisissez votre mobilier. De plus, j'ai un tas de chose à faire pour ma part, je n'ai donc aucun besoin de tuer le temps.

– Oh vraiment ? s'enquit Harry avec malice. Un tas de choses à faire ? Je me demande bien ce que c'est, encore un de tes plans foireux qui finira en pugilat ?

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents, pas déstabilisé le moins du monde que Potter fasse allusion à ses vieux échecs.

– Rien qui te regarde en fait, dit-il, mais puisque tu veux savoir, je m'apprêtais tout juste à faire ma liste au Père Noël… Adieu Potter !

Et sans laisser le temps au Gryffondor de répondre, il le planta dans le couloir, amusé alors qu'il repensait au cœur dégoulinant de sang du balafré enfermé dans un bocal qu'il poserait sur sa commode en guise de bibelot.

*.*.*.*.*

Rhaaaa ! Il avait osé ! Le chien ! La pourriture ! Le petit enfoiré de sale traître de Gryffondor ! Draco qui s'était défait de son sourire confiant pour plaquer un rictus furieux sur son visage dès qu'il n'avait plus été en vue de Potter entra en trombe dans la grande salle de sa maison.

Comment Potter avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? A lui ? Son ennemi de toujours ? La traîtrise de Pansy et Blaise qui l'avaient abandonné passait encore – après tout, tout le monde savait que se faire des amis ne servait qu'à avoir quelqu'un à trahir – mais Potter ! Comment avait-il osé participer à l'effondrement de ses vérités immuables ?

C'était pas compliqué pourtant ce qu'il lui demandait ! Ils étaient ennemis, ils s'insultaient dans les couloirs, ils essayaient de s'entretuer au moins une fois par an et le reste du temps, ils vivaient leur vie chacun de leur côté. Qu'est-ce qui était trop complexe là-dedans pour que Potter n'y arrive pas ?

Il avait maté ses fesses.

Il avait maté ses fesses pour de vrai ! Maintenant ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Draco se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil préféré de la grande salle des Serpentards après avoir chassé d'un regard assassin un groupe de deuxièmes années qui s'était enfui comme devant Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Ça avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt. Un jour d'automne, Blaise était assis sur un banc à côté de Pansy, et Draco qui venait de les rejoindre était debout devant eux, un pied posé sur le banc entre ses deux amis, son sac appuyé sur son genoux, il cherchait quelque chose dans ses affaires. Soudain Blaise s'était exclamé en regardant quelqu'un derrière Draco « Draco, je crois que Potter te mate. » L'héritier Malfoy avait demandé si Potter était en train de lui jeter un sort, prêt à en découdre. Et Pansy était intervenue en remarquant innocemment « Non, en fait je crois que c'est ton cul qu'il mate. »

Depuis lors, ses deux amis avaient constamment surveillé Potter. Echafaudant des milliers de théories farfelues qui expliqueraient que Potter l'observe à longueur de journées. Un jour Pansy lui avait dit « Peut être tout simplement qu'il te trouve bien. ». Draco s'était énervé, il détestait quand ses amis parlaient de ça. « Evidemment qu'il me trouve bien ! Je suis le mec le plus beau de toute l'école et je suis un sang-pur ! » avait-il répondu en toute modestie… Puis il avait ajouté « Mais il devrait faire abstraction ! Il le faisait bien avant ! ». Blaise était alors intervenu pour dire « Oui, c'est vrai ça, même Potter n'a plus la décence de te haïr loyalement. Tout fout le camp. » et il avait échangé un regard amusé avec Pansy.

Ses amis s'étaient donc fixés sur l'hypothèse totalement absurde qu'Harry en pinçait pour Draco, enfin au moins pour le corps de Draco, et ils avaient redoublé d'attention dans leurs observations du Gryffondor. Ils avaient créé un « Tableau de Matage » dans lequel ils mettaient des croix à chaque fois qu'Harry regardait Draco avec insistance, matait son cul dans les escaliers, ou le fixait pendant un cours.

Et Draco lui, avait redoublé d'efforts pour faire cesser les bêtises de ses amis. Il avait insulté Potter plus souvent et avec plus de hargne. Mais ce crétin était nettement moins agressif, et la véhémence de Draco n'avait eu qu'un seul effet : rajouter au « Tableau de Matage » la colonne « Attitude pacifiste ». Et Draco de déprimer dans son coin en priant pour que la situation redevienne normale.

Et il avait fait de son mieux pour se persuader que cette soi-disant lubie de Potter était une extrapolation de Blaise et Pansy. Potter devait en fait l'observer pour chercher une faille dans son comportement, ou pour le surveiller, ou pour… pour toutes les raisons saines qui font que deux ennemis jurés s'observent.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Draco avait fait remarquer à Harry qu'il matait son cul et ce sale traitre de Gryffondor n'avait pas démenti ! Il lui avait parlé de sa rupture avec son ex comme si ça pouvait intéresser Draco de savoir qu'il était célibataire…

Draco poussa un profond soupir résigné et sortit une plume et un parchemin vierge de son sac, il avait un devoir de potions à faire. Il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur les tréfonds verdâtres et troubles du lac.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Potter lui avait avoué qu'il était déjà venu ici. Pour ça au moins il avait marqué un point ! Ça c'était un vrai comportement d'honnête ennemi : perfide et calculateur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir à cette période où Potter fabriquait du Polynectar pour s'infiltrer chez les Serpentards et où Draco trichait pendant les duels de sorciers et lui envoyait des serpents vivants à la figure ?

Draco soupira.

Il gribouilla quelques mots incohérents concernant les ingrédients de la potion dont il était question dans le devoir. Puis il caressa sa joue avec la barbe de la plume en relevant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Potter l'avait invité à venir visiter la tour des Gryffondor. Et avec un sous-entendu parfaitement épouvantable ! Le Gryffondor qu'il avait connu timide et colérique était devenu franchement aguicheur, et séduisant, il maniait maintenant la ruse, le charme et le sarcasme comme un vrai… Serpentard.

Draco gémit en barrant furieusement la liste d'ingrédients comme si les racines de mandragores l'avaient personnellement offensé. Plusieurs personnes le dévisagèrent, et détournèrent la tête brusquement lorsqu'il leur jeta un regard noir.

« Cher Père Noël, » écrivit soudain Draco pour se détendre, en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit à Potter en partant « cette année comme j'ai été très sage, je voudrais que tu me livres Potter ficelé comme un dindon afin que je puisse le torturer et lui arracher personnellement le cœur pour m'avoir tant déçu. »

Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça le nœud du problème ? Potter l'avait déçu ? Parce qu'il semblait attiré par lui, il n'était plus digne d'être son ennemi ? Draco était le pire menteur de la Terre, mais il était honnête avec lui-même. Ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il était furieux. En réalité, il aurait été très satisfait que n'importe quel autre ennemi passe son temps à mater son cul. Draco aimait dominer en toute chose. Et être l'obsession de quelqu'un, c'était assurément le dominer. Mais Potter n'était pas un ennemi banal. Il était l'ennemi le plus charismatique auquel on pouvait rêver. Et Draco avait très peur d'en rêver justement. Si Harry lui proposait une poignée de main amicale avec ce sourire désarmant qu'il s'était façonné, Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la refuser avec le même mépris qu'Harry, quand il avait refusé la sienne en première année.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, si Potter le prenait en chasse de cette façon, en le suivant dans les couloirs en lui faisant des propositions si peu subtiles, Draco ne mettrait pas longtemps à céder.

Il grogna à nouveau de frustration et cette fois personne n'osa se tourner vers lui.

Finalement, il se leva, agacé, fit une boule bien compacte de son parchemin et la jeta rageusement dans la grande flamme verte du feu de cheminée.

Il y avait un magnifique manteau de neige dehors et Draco fut d'avis qu'un tour en balais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

*.*.*.*.*

La ficelle qui maintenait ses poignets serrés l'un contre l'autre écorchait sa peau fine et lui envoyait des décharges douloureuses le long du dos. Il gémissait de plaisir cependant. Il était nu, à quatre pattes, appuyé sur les genoux et sur les coudes. Et cette ficelle, si fine qu'elle semblait faite pour déchirer la peau, ligotait chaque partie de son corps : son torse, ses jambes, serrées l'une contre l'autre, même sa queue qui, trop à l'étroit pulsait atrocement.

– J'aime vraiment ton cul, disait Potter derrière lui.

Et Draco fut parcourut d'un spasme en sentant les mains du Gryffondor se poser sur ses hanches.

– Tu vois, en fin de compte, c'est toi qui m'a été livré ligoté, continua son bourreau en écartant brutalement les fesses de Draco qui gémit sous le mauvais traitement et parce que son sexe qui avait encore gonflé le faisait vraiment souffrir.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser au spectacle qu'il devait offrir à Potter, nu et ligoté, sa queue enflant à vue d'œil étranglée par les fils, son cul écartelé, et son petit trou rose qui pulsait d'anticipation. Peine perdue, il y pensait. Il y pensait même carrément et ça le faisait bander tellement fort qu'il y avait des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

– Tu peux continuer de m'ignorer Malfoy, mais toi et moi, on sait que ton cul est fait pour ça.

Et soudain, une langue chaude et humide se glissa dans le trou de Draco qui poussa un cri perçant parce qu'un premier jet de sperme s'échappait de sa queue, qui se gonfla au maximum contre la ficelle blanche, lui infligeant la plus merveilleuse des douleurs et le plus insupportable des plaisirs.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Une main plaquée contre sa bouche. Il était certain d'avoir gémit dans son sommeil. Heureusement, se souvint-il, la chambre était vide. Le corps de Draco était tremblant et son souffle erratique. Il se débarrassa rageusement de ses couvertures et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Il s'aspergea copieusement d'eau glacée avant de s'observer dans le miroir. Ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées par l'afflux sanguin. Tout son corps était moite et transpirant et son sexe était dur comme un morceau de pierre. Il lui sembla que s'il s'effleurait à peine il jouirait immédiatement. Et pour cette raison, afin de ménager son égo, il ne le fit surtout pas.

Il se laissa glisser contre le carrelage frais du mur et soupira, la tête renversée pour respirer mieux.

_« Toi et moi, on sait que ton cul est fait pour ça »_

Draco secoua la tête. Il n'en revenait pas que son propre cerveau ait pu lui montrer une image pareille. Qu'il ait pu lui dire une chose pareille. C'était inconcevable.

Pourtant il sentait encore la pression de la ficelle sur son corps, celle des doigts qui écartait douloureusement ses fesses et l'intrusion de la langue brûlante dans son trou.

Le Serpentard se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux pour chasser les vestiges du rêve.

– Je suis foutu, se dit-il à voix basse.

Il avait redouté que ce moment-là arrive. Depuis le jour où Blaise avait dit « Draco, je crois que Potter te mate » il avait été terrifié à l'idée que cette obsession puisse le contaminer parce qu'il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour en avoir envie. Les pires perversions étaient toujours les meilleures. C'était ce dont il était convaincu.

Mais celle-là franchissait sa ligne de conduite.

Draco se releva, serra les dents parce que son érection lui faisait toujours mal, et sortit de la salle de bain en trombe. Il arracha ses vêtements trempés de sueur, observa ses muscles crispés un instant, soulagé de constater que son désir se transformait en colère. Il enfila une paire de chaussures et une simple robe de sorcier sur un caleçon, passa une cape légère sur ses épaules, attrapa une plume, un encrier et un parchemin vierge et sortit de la chambre. Il traversa la salle commune des Serpentards qui à cette heure était déserte, sortit des cachots et traversa tout le château jusqu'à la volière.

Il faisait un froid terrible dehors et chaque pierre, chaque souffle du vent, chaque flocon de neige agglutiné sur le sol, sur les créneaux et sur les toits du château, semblaient s'évertuer à diffuser son propre volume d'air glacé. Mais Draco s'en félicita car grâce à cela, son érection avait considérablement désenflée, et il préférait de loin la morsure de l'hiver, à la douleur honteuse de sa queue qui bandait pour Potter.

Il entra dans la volière, lança un « lumos », déroula le parchemin et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire en trempant sa plume dans l'encre.

Puis d'une écriture élégante et penchée, il écrivit : « Tout bien réfléchi, j'ai changé d'avis. Ton comportement – t'introduire chez les Serpentard pour me soutirer des informations – est un affront qui entache mon honneur et pour lequel j'exige réparation. Je te provoque donc en duel, demain soir, à minuit, en salle-sur-demande. Je gage que tu n'auras pas la couardise de te défiler. A demain donc. Draco Malfoy. »

Il relut plusieurs fois le message et se sentit satisfait. Il lui fallait une bonne bagarre, brutale, stimulante. Quelque chose qui leur rappelle à tous les deux, combien ils se haïssaient. Puis il réveilla un hibou qui hulula furieusement de mécontentement, lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et l'envoya transmettre son message à Potter.

*.*.*.*.*

_ A suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Note des auteurs :<strong> Samega et moi-même espérons sincèrement que ce début vous a plu et qu'il a été aussi agréable à lire pour vous qu'amusant à écrire pour nous deux. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un commentaire pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, nous y répondrons avec plaisir ! A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 2 !


	2. Les mensonges bavardent

**Note de Samega :** Yooo tout le monde!

Ici Samega pour vous livrer (non non, pas le coeur de Potter, ni même le corps ficelé de Draco, rêvez pas ^^) la suite du Cadavre Exquis!

Petite précision à propos du **rating,** histoire qu'il y ait pas de confusion : il est spécifié que c'est un M donc vous savez à quoi vous attendre, mais je tiens juste à signaler qu'il y a également (en plus de lemons) quelques mentions SM, comme vous avez surement dû le constater dans le chapitre précédent, et comme vous le constaterez dans les chapitres à venir (si vous êtes toujours là n_n). Mais rien de bien violent hein, perso le bondage et toutes ces choses là c'est pas mon truc, ni celui d'Awen (du moins j'ose l'espérer... héhé je vais me faire taper xD), alors ça restera soft mais bon, je préfère quand même prévenir :)

Ma très chère Awen et moi-même, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 ~ Les mensonges bavardent six pieds sous terre <strong>

– Potter ! Potter réveille toi !

Harry sursauta en inspirant bruyamment, comme en temps de guerre, et recula jusqu'à sa tête de lit alors qu'un visage inconnu au bataillon lui faisait face, le regard vitreux et colérique. Il leva ensuite la tête et remarqua qu'un hibou virevoltait au-dessus de son lit. Il battait furieusement des ailes, donnant à Harry l'impression que la fenêtre du dortoir était ouverte et que le vent froid fondait sur son visage.

– Qu'est ce que …

– Cette saloperie de… Volatile ! l'interrompit brusquement l'autre étudiant en pointant le hibou du doigt, ne laissant pas la moindre chance au Gryffondor de s'exprimer. Il tambourine à la fenêtre depuis dix minutes, et il est 4 heures du matin ! En plus il s'est soulagé sur mes draps, mon lit est plein de fiente maintenant ! ajouta-t-il au bord de l'hystérie.

Pauvre garçon. Erreur, grossière erreur !

Si Ron, ou Neville, ou n'importe quel autre camarade d'Harry avait été présent, il aurait pu le prévenir : le Survivant était de ces gens qu'il faut prendre avec des pincettes au réveil, et à plus forte raison quand le réveil était aussi brutal… Mais, hélas, personne n'était là pour l'aviser de ce fait.

L'oiseau descendit en piqué rejoindre son destinataire, qui avait anticipé ce fait en tendant le bras d'un mouvement fluide sans détaché les yeux de l'odieux individu qui l'avait arraché à ses songes, et bientôt le regard jaune et inquiétant du hibou vint se joindre au sien pour fixer l'élève. Ce dernier observa, la figure béante et marbrée de taches rouges, cette étrange coalition prendre forme devant lui. Et il trouva la scène tout à fait angoissante.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda froidement Harry en plissant les yeux.

En temps normal, Eddie Carmichael, honorable Serdaigle de son état, aurait fait de l'ironie et aurait continué à crier son indignation pour avoir été tiré du sommeil de cette façon, mais le ton du Gryffondor semblait lui avoir coupé la chique.

– Je… Eddie Carmichael, bafouilla-t-il alors que les répliques cinglantes mourraient sur ses lèvres. Je suis à Serdaigle mais comme je suis le seul de ma maison à rester pour les vacances, on m'a prié d'investir ton dortoir pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus dur encore. Il n'avait même pas pitié du Serdaigle pour son infortune et ne se souciait pas non plus de le voir se ratatiner sur place. En réalité, il pensait simplement que ce… Carmichael – on n'avait pas idée de porter un nom pareil ! – allait lui gâcher tous ses merveilleux plans pleins de solitude et de tranquillité. Pourquoi diable personne ne l'avait-il prévenu ? Et comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté en revenant dans son dortoir ?

– Et bien, Carmichael, dit-il en grimaçant dédaigneusement, retourne te coucher. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, ne t'avise plus de me réveiller comme tu viens de le faire, ou tu risquerais de passer par la fenêtre et finir ta nuit dehors, si tu as survécu au choc naturellement.

Eddie écarquilla les yeux une seconde, légèrement choqué, puis opina vivement du chef.

Il finit par déguerpir, n'arrivant plus à se rappeler qui exactement lui avait affirmé que le Survivant était une personne sympathique. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry était allé à bonne école. Quand votre ennemi s'appelait Draco Malfoy, vous aviez une très bonne idée de ce que _morgue_ signifie. Harry appréciait beaucoup son petit effet en tout cas.

Ricanant doucement en voyant le Serdaigle penaud lancer un sort de nettoyage à ses draps souillés, il s'intéressa enfin à la raison de tout ce tapage. L'oiseau roublard, étrangement conciliant avec lui, tendit docilement sa patte pour qu'Harry puisse récupérer son dû. Le Gryffondor posa son parchemin sur la table de chevet et plaça le hibou dans la vaste cage de sa propre chouette, laquelle était partie en mission de son côté. L'animal, ravi de trouver eau et graines à sa disposition, poussa un hululement reconnaissant.

Harry retourna à son lit et prit sa lettre. Il se demandait avec une petite pointe d'appréhension ce qui était assez urgent pour ne pas pouvoir attendre la distribution du courrier du matin.

Et sa surprise fut de taille, bien que l'inquiétude fut balayée par une tout autre sensation. Une sensation jubilatoire, qui se manifesta par un sourire légèrement effrayant.

Malfoy écrivait bien, se dit-il. C'était loin de ressembler à ses pattes de mouche à lui du moins. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette écriture respirait la suffisance, à l'image de son auteur en somme.

Il relut le court mot une deuxième fois, riant doucement devant le choix de mot du Serpentard.

Effectivement, Harry n'était pas couard. Ou alors si peu…

Malfoy était couard, lui, et complètement. Avec ses sentiments réfrénés, ses manières de tourner autour du pot alors qu'Harry en était sûr, il voulait juste un prétexte pour le voir et lui demander des comptes à propos de ce qu'il avait surpris dans le couloir la veille. Il voulait certainement amener Harry à lui faire avouer qu'il le désirait, ce qui flatterait à coup sûr son immonde petit ego, et ensuite il pourrait le jeter comme un vulgaire détritus avant de parader dans tout Poudlard en répandant la rumeur. Ça ressemblerait tellement au Draco qu'il connaissait.

Au Draco qu'il rêvait de posséder.

Il avait autant de mal à s'expliquer ses récentes pulsions qu'à les contrôler, mais au moins elles ne le tourmentaient plus – exception faite des érections intempestives avec lesquelles il devait composer dorénavant. La première fois qu'il s'était surpris à reluquer les fesses du blond, il s'était trouvé abjecte. Puis, avec le temps, et surtout à force de constater qu'il était totalement impuissant face à son _problème_, il s'était résigné à l'accepter. Il était même passé au stade supérieur de l'acceptation : il voulait tout bonnement assouvir ce désir invraisemblable en se disant qu'après, il aurait la paix et pourrait passer à autre chose.

Bâillant de lassitude, Harry s'appliqua à faire une boulette parfaitement ronde avec le parchemin de Malfoy, prit sa baguette, lança le morceau de papier en l'aire et murmura un _incendio_.

– Pool !

Superbement visée, la lettre se désintégra et seules quelques cendres retombèrent lentement sur le sol. Souriant et serein, Harry éteignit toutes les lumières d'un autre sort et se rendormit paisiblement.

*.*.*.*.*

Ce soir-là, un peu avant minuit, Harry traversait les couloirs du château pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à l'invitation de Malfoy toute la journée et ses conclusions n'étaient pas très différentes de sa première impression. Le Serpentard n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux, mais plutôt intelligent à sa décharge : il n'aurait jamais eu le cran ni la bêtise de le confronter en duel au sens propre du terme. C'était peut-être orgueilleux de sa part, mais Harry ne doutait pas une seconde de ses capacités à battre Malfoy à ce jeu-là. Certes, il était un sang-pur exerçant la magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il était même doué probablement, mais Draco n'avait jamais eu à suivre les entrainements spéciaux dont on avait tendrement bercé Harry ces dernières années. Il était extrêmement bon en défense, presque aussi compétant à l'attaque et les difficultés de la magie sans baguette n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir pour lui.

Si Malfoy escomptait réellement le confronter en duel, il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de lui souhaiter bonne chance avant…

Il arriva le premier dans la Salle sur demande et, lorsqu'il entra, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise. Son esprit créatif le surprenait parfois lui-même… il espérait en tout cas que Malfoy apprécierait autant que lui la jolie décoration qu'il leur avait imaginé à tous les deux.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco entra. Il marqua une pose en regardant l'apparence qu'avait pris la salle-sur-demande, eut un léger pincement de lèvre anxieux qui n'échappa pas à Harry, puis se recomposa un visage déterminé. Il traversa la grande pièce en faisant claquer ses bottes et les larges pans de sa robe de sorcier.

Harry passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien en désordre, parce qu'il savait que le désordre agaçait Draco et que cette coupe lui donnait un air farouche et dangereux. Puis il fixa d'un œil prédateur et avec un petit sourire de satisfaction le corps mince du sorcier blond qui vint se planter devant lui.

– Harry Potter..., commença Draco en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui, dans les mots "je te provoque en duel", était trop compliqué pour toi ? Et moi qui étais si fier d'avoir fait l'effort d'utiliser un vocabulaire très simple...

– Oui effectivement, c'est sans doute le message le plus simple et barbare que j'ai jamais reçu ! répliqua Harry avec bonne humeur, pas du tout froissé par la pique.

Puis il regarda autour de lui d'une façon théâtrale, alors que Draco le fixait d'un œil irrité et désabusé.

– Mais aurais-je mal fait quelque chose? Demanda Harry avec dans la voix, une surprise et une innocence totalement artificielles.

Pourtant son sourire lui, était absolument sincère. Il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il trouvait aussi amusant que se confronter à l'esprit acéré du Serpentard. Surtout depuis que le jeune homme éveillait en lui de violentes pulsions qui n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec leur rivalité de jeunes adolescents…

Cette fois, Draco le lâcha des yeux et regarda à son tour l'étrange décoration de la salle-sur-demande. Le long des murs aux pierres apparentes tombaient de douces tentures aux teintes rouges, des chandeliers diffusaient une lumière tamisée et bizarrement intime, de profonds canapés côtelés de velours se faisaient face devant une large alcôve qui renfermait, comme dans un écrin, un lit aux dorures ouvragées, et d'élégants tapis recouvraient le dallage.

L'air était empli d'une tiédeur agréable et du frou-frou des flammes des torches suspendues de chaque côté de l'unique porte.

– Eh bien, fit Draco en désignant la pièce d'un geste gracieux, si tu considères que les duels de sorciers se déroulent généralement dans des... boudoirs, alors, non, non, je suppose que tu n'as rien fait de mal...

Le ton du Serpentard était frondeur et condescendant. Sa voix était traînante et il haussait un sourcil circonspect d'une manière qu'Harry trouva très artistique. Il n'osait pas imaginer les heures que Draco avait dû passer à s'observer dans un miroir pour travailler cette expression...

Pourtant derrière cette façade de contrôle absolu, Draco était perdu et affolé. Il avait dit « boudoir », mais c'était une chambre, avec un lit… Avec un lit ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Potter d'aller si loin dans la provocation ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco ne comptait pas lui faire le plaisir de se montrer désemparé et il gardait contenance avec la discipline aristocratique qui seyait à un noble de son rang.

– Allons Malfoy, ne fais pas l'idiot je t'en prie, fit Harry, badin. Tu vois bien que nous sommes dans une suite ! Ici, (il désigna la partie vide de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et sur laquelle il n'y avait qu'un tapi) tu vas perdre notre duel, et là (il désigna l'alcôve), je vais te rembourser ma dette. Je ne peux malheureusement pas _t'introduire_ dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors parce qu'ils ont été… investis par un Serdaigle…, dit-il d'une voix un peu sèche avant de reprendre brusquement d'un ton velouté, ce qui effraya un peu Draco. Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait très bien _le faire_ ici.

Dans un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, Draco battit lentement des paupières comme pour balayer des cils le nouvel affront qui venait de lui être fait.

– Tu es un grand malade, dit-il en détachant bien tous les mots pour que le dégénéré qui se tenait en face de lui comprenne. Et je suis fatigué de tes digressions ! s'exclama-t-il soudain d'une voix beaucoup plus vive et rapide en décroisant les bras et en dépliant son corps comme s'il reprenait vie après une conversation mortellement ennuyeuse. Commençons ce duel ! Je suis déjà arrivé à mon seuil critique de tolérance à ta personne.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un sourire carnassier pour toute réponse. Draco sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, le Harry de son rêve honteux avait dû faire ce même sourire en le ligotant… Pourtant le visage du Serpentard resta parfaitement serein, car même si tout autour de lui devait déraper, Draco s'était promis qu'il garderait au moins le contrôle sur ses émotions.

– Tu en as vraiment envie ? demanda le Gryffondor amusé.

– De quoi, crétin ?

Draco se sentit mal comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées. Comme si son pire ennemi avait pu voir qu'il s'était réveillé en sueur la nuit précédente et qu'il avait _vraiment_ eu envie de ce qui s'était passé dans son odieux rêve.

– De ce duel. Je pensais que tu aurais peur d'exposer ton joli corps à un combat à la loyal…

Draco tira soudain sa baguette de sa manche et cria « stupéfix ! » en visant Harry. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent quand le sort le frappa et tout son corps se rigidifia.

– Quel elfe de maison stupide t'a soufflé que je me battrais à la loyale ? répliqua Draco en ricanant. J'avais espéré que tu t'en sortirais un peu mieux que ça ! Si tu es vraiment le héros des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes, alors les sang-purs ont encore de belles années devant eux.

Draco se rapprocha d'Harry et planta son regard brûlant de fureur dans le regard vert immobile.

– Puisque tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu vas mobiliser tes maigres ressources intellectuelles et m'écouter attentivement : tu vas cesser de te moquer de moi comme tu le fais. Ne me suis plus dans les couloirs, ne m'observe plus, énuméra le Serpentard d'un ton autoritaire et mauvais, épargne-moi tes allusions grivoises… d'ailleurs cesse définitivement de m'adresser la parole et…

Soudain Draco se tut parce que sur les lèvres d'Harry s'étirait un sourire. Il avait fait semblant d'être immobilisé ! Le blond n'eut pas le loisir de réagir car le geste que fit le Gryffondor pour saisir sa baguette et la pointer sur lui fut trop rapide pour que son œil le suive.

Harry ne prononça même pas le sort à haute voix. Une lumière blanche heurta la poitrine de Draco et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

Le Gryffondor le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et s'accroupit en face de lui sans le lâcher.

– Tu n'a pas sérieusement cru que je viendrais à un duel sans m'être à l'avance protégé à l'aide de plusieurs sorts de bouclier absorbant les sorts mineurs… Si ?

Draco ne pouvait pas parler. Aucun de ses muscles ne lui répondait. Tout son corps lui semblait mou et engourdi et il se maudit mille fois de son imprudence.

– Tu es un incorrigible menteur, Malfoy, continua Potter d'une voix amusée. Tu te serais levé en pleine nuit, pour m'envoyer une lettre réclamant un duel sorcier, dans le simple but de me sommer de ne plus mater ton cul ? Le quel de nous deux crois-tu duper ?

Le geste que fit Draco pour ramener ses doigts contre sa paume pour serrer le poing fut le plus épuisant de sa vie.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette pièce. Soudain Draco réalisa que tous ses membres étaient cotonneux sauf un : sa verge était douloureusement dressée, rigide et brûlante, elle pulsait de sang. Et le Serpentard ferma les yeux de dépit. Un vieux proverbe sorcier très apprécié des sang-purs disait qu'il était permis de trahir qui l'on voulait et pour les raisons que l'on voulait, mais qu'il était interdit de se trahir soi-même.

Et bander à la vue de son pire ennemi, c'était le genre de trahison qu'un sang-pur tel que lui n'aurait jamais dû s'infliger.

Les bras du Gryffondor le serrèrent plus fort et le soulevèrent aussi facilement que s'il n'avait rien pesé. Draco se souvenait très bien du garçon efflanqué qu'était le brun en première année. Si on avait mis côte à côte le gamin de l'époque, et le jeune homme qu'il était devenu, Draco était certain qu'ils auraient eu l'air d'être deux personnes parfaitement différentes. Le torse de son vieux rival était dur et ferme et ses bras semblaient faits d'un métal inflexible. Ils faisaient la même taille mais Harry était plus large, sa musculature était plus prononcée.

Le Gryffondor déposa doucement le Serpentard sur un des canapés et le blond rouvrit les yeux. Harry souriait et le regardait avec envie.

– Puisque tu as triché dans un duel sorcier, tu as perdu, commença Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Draco pour venir souffler contre son oreille. Tu as rompu les termes de notre accord et je n'ai plus aucune dette envers toi.

Draco sentit qu'Harry improvisait totalement et sa panique s'apaisa un peu. Cet univers de manipulation était le sien. Si le Gryffondor venait sur son terrain, les choses jouaient en sa faveur.

– Il faut donc redéfinir des règles, je crois.

Draco respira plus calmement. C'était cela. Des règles. C'était un jeu. Un jeu de pouvoir. Tout n'était que jeu de pouvoir, c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit.

Et il n'était pas difficile de le constater. Leur rivalité en elle-même était une lutte de pouvoir, leurs disputes, leurs bagarres, les bras de Potter qui venaient de le porter et ce nouveau jeu malsain qu'il y avait entre eux. Tout n'était que lutte de pouvoir.

Et étrangement, Draco se sentit complètement rassuré. Vouloir Potter comme il l'avait voulu dans son rêve, c'était une faiblesse et il devait se l'interdire de toutes ses forces. Mais si cela s'inscrivait dans un jeu de pouvoir et de domination, alors il pouvait le désirer autant que cela lui serait nécessaire pour remporter la victoire.

Le Gryffondor le sentit se calmer et fut très satisfait de sa manœuvre.

– Je vais te libérer du sort, et tu ne vas pas m'attaquer parce que tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner en combat singulier contre moi. Hier tu t'es levé en pleine nuit, pour exiger qu'on se voie, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête à ce moment-là. Raconte-moi tout et je te laisse partir. C'est d'accord ?

Draco sentit sa force lui revenir doucement alors que le sort se dissipait. Harry éloigna son visage de son oreille pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il appuya nonchalamment son coude sur le dossier du canapé et regarda avec concupiscence Draco reprendre des couleurs.

– Il me suffit de te dire ce que tu as envie d'entendre ? demanda Draco lorsqu'il fut totalement sûr d'avoir une parfaite maîtrise de sa voix.

Harry ricana. Il plongea la main dans une de ses poches et en sortit un petit globe semblable à un rappeltout. Draco réalisa que peut-être le Gryffondor n'était pas en train d'improviser… Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait qu'il avait prévu ses réactions, qu'il l'avait devancé de plusieurs coups sur l'échiquier de leur partie. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé son rival ? Peut-être que l'esprit de Potter s'était aiguisé pour s'adapter à sa propre rhétorique et à ses manipulations ? Si c'était le cas, il fallait reconnaître que le jeu devenait vraiment intéressant et que le Gryffondor était bien plus digne d'être son rival qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

En tant qu'ennemi, le Survivant ne l'avait peut-être pas trahi finalement… Cet esprit retors et ces manigances étaient dignes de l'intérêt du Prince des Serpentards.

– Non, pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. La vérité. Mon amie Hermione a enchanté cet objet spécialement pour détecter les mensonges, expliqua Harry en tendant la sphère à Draco. Observe… J'adore nos disputes.

Il ne se passa rien. La sphère transparente dans la main de Draco ne subit aucun changement.

– Je déteste le son de ta voix, dit ensuite Harry.

Une brume rouge emplit la sphère comme un ciel d'orage sanglant. Draco la tourna entre ses doigts en plaquant un air méprisant sur ses traits pour ne pas montrer qu'il admirait le travail.

– Pourquoi ne pas utiliser du véritaserum ? questionna-t-il d'un ton hautain en accord parfait avec son masque.

– Parce qu'alors tu serais obligé de dire la vérité, répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence. Je veux que tu sois libre de me mentir.

Draco fronça doucement les sourcils. Cette expression aussi était artificielle. Il était en fait totalement excité, pire, il exultait. Et à l'intensité du regard qu'ils échangeaient, il sut que ce sentiment était partagé.

– Si tu choisis de ne pas me raconter quelque chose, je ne t'y forcerai pas, continua Harry, mais tu devras subir un de mes caprices en compensation.

– Alors si j'ai bien compris, j'ai le choix entre te raconter quelque chose de honteux et te fournir des armes contre moi, ou me laisser abuser ?

Harry fit semblant d'y réfléchir.

– Oui, c'est exactement ça, concéda-t-il après un instant.

Draco comprenait très bien les règles. Harry voulait l'entraîner dans un cercle vicieux duquel il ne pourrait plus sortir : il ne le laisserait partir que s'il lui avouait ses fantasmes, mais une fois qu'il lui aurait avoué, Harry pourrait le faire chanter, cependant Draco aurait à son tour une arme contre lui car il pourrait dénoncer son comportement (le héros du monde sorcier ne pouvait pas faire chanter un autre élève d'une façon aussi obscène). La frontière entre dominant est dominé serait aussi mince qu'une feuille de parchemin.

Et Draco se souvint d'un autre proverbe sorcier : en amour la partie la plus faible est toujours celle qui cède à ses désirs en premier. A ce jeu de contrôle de soi, Draco avait toutes ses chances. Si Harry le désirait aussi fort que semblaient le dire ses yeux verts, alors le Gryffondor avait déjà perdu leur partie.

– Très bien, j'accepte, dit Draco après avoir lui aussi fait semblant d'y réfléchir.

Harry ricana et lui reprit la sphère des mains.

– C'est une bonne chose, mais je ne te laissais pas le choix de toute façon !

Draco s'accorda un sourire.

Puis il se redressa dignement et se mit dans la même position désinvolte qu'Harry, un coude sur le dossier du canapé, une jambe repliée sous lui et l'autre pendant, son pied frottant le tapis.

Ils étaient le miroir l'un de l'autre.

– Alors, interrogea Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te lever en pleine nuit pour m'envoyer ce message ? Le hibou appartenait à Poudlard en plus, tu as marché dans le froid jusqu'à la volière, il a dû se passer quelque chose de drôlement important…

Draco le regarda longuement dans les yeux et se composa une attitude gênée et mal à l'aise.

– C'était à cause d'un rêve.

Harry inclina la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

– J'ai rêvé que…J'étais attaché… entièrement nu.

Il déglutit et continua de la voix blanche et tremblante qu'il utilisait d'habitude quand il voulait faire croire à son père qu'il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir fait une bêtise.

– Une corde fine ligotait mes mains, mes jambes, tout mon corps… même ma queue.

Draco aurait juré que la pupille d'Harry venait de se dilater. Il baissa un peu la tête pour sembler plus honteux et plus vulnérable.

– J'étais à quatre pattes et tu étais derrière moi…

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry. Draco se demanda quelle expression ferait ce pervers quand il entendrait la suite.

– Et tu…

Soudain il se ravisa. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait à se taire. Harry avait parlé d'un « caprice ». Et Draco se dit qu'en l'absence de menace explicite, il ne disposait pas de véritable fait accablant allant contre le Gryffondor.

– Et je quoi ? insista Harry en souriant.

Draco se mordilla alors la lèvre d'une manière calculée, comme s'il était très nerveux. Et secoua doucement la tête.

– …je ne peux pas le dire.

Sa voix tremblait d'une façon très réaliste, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Harry sache qu'il s'agissait d'anticipation et non de gêne.

Draco releva les yeux sur les lèvres d'Harry et fixa sa bouche avec insistance. Il était certain qu'Harry comprendrait très bien l'allusion. Lui à quatre pattes, le brun derrière lui, et quelque chose en rapport avec la bouche du brun… Il perçut la tension dans le corps du Gryffondor et se félicita de son effet.

– Tant pis alors, répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton péremptoire.

Et Draco releva les yeux vers lui juste au moment ou Harry pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une langue vorace pénétra la bouche de Draco, qui ne résista pas à l'assaut. Elle était bien plus douce cette langue, c'était une certitude, bien plus douce et bien plus adroite que dans son rêve. Elle était joueuse, autant que son propriétaire, et Draco qui avait eu l'intention de se laisser faire et de prendre ensuite un air franchement dégoûté pour blesser Harry, se retrouva penché en avant, le bout des doigts posé sur la gorge du brun, à répondre au baiser comme un affamé.

Cet instant d'abandon fut court mais intense, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il rompit le baiser et recula en regardant Harry comme s'il l'avait mordu. Le brun avait les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait avec un sourire entendu. Il avait très bien compris que Draco jouait la comédie, il savait que le blond s'amusait en fait autant que lui. Il avait également compris que Draco n'avait pas du tout été gêné à l'idée de lui raconter que dans son rêve, la langue du Gryffondor visitait une autre cavité, mais il avait voulu le tester, savoir ce qu'il risquait exactement. Définir les limites de leur jeu.

Et Draco se maudit d'avoir tenté le diable. Harry l'avait piégé avec ce baiser, Draco avait cédé à son désir, il avait pris les devants, il venait de perdre cette manche.

L'aristocrate s'en voulait à mort, mais il savait qu'avouer une défaite ne faisait que la renforcer, et il se contenta donc de rendre son sourire prédateur à son adversaire.

Le brun rangea la petite sphère dans sa poche.

– Tu peux partir, dit-il courtoisement. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

– Pour aujourd'hui ? répéta Draco véritablement incrédule cette fois. Hormis ce point de détail pour lequel tu viens de te dédommager, je n'ai rien d'autre à te raconter.

– Oui, pour aujourd'hui, confirma Harry. Tu m'as raconté ton rêve. Et je m'engage à n'en parler à personne tant que toi tu ne raconteras pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce.

Draco hocha la tête.

– Mais cette promesse n'est valable que vingt-quatre heures. Je te la renouvellerai demain, quand tu m'auras raconté les rêves cochons que tu auras fait cette nuit ou les fantasmes qui t'auront assailli au court de la journée. Et n'oublie pas, si tu prétends que tu n'as pas rêvé de moi en pleine nuit ou même en plein jour, je saurai si tu mens.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de sourire.

– Et s'il n'y a effectivement aucun rêve ni aucun fantasme, tu me laisseras repartir sans rien me faire ?

– Tu as ma parole ! s'exclama Harry. Mais entre nous, il y en aura d'autres…

Draco sourit parce que le brun venait de laisser traîner la fin de sa phrase dans une imitation parfaite de son propre rythme de diction. Il avait menti quand il avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas la voix de Draco, puisqu'il avait même appris à l'imiter. Le Serpentard fut forcé de constater que la sphère fonctionnait réellement.

– A demain alors ! Mais attend-toi à être déçu ! fit le blond d'un ton parfaitement assuré.

Puis il se leva du canapé et sortit.

Il longea le couloir et tourna à l'angle du mur… contre lequel il se laissa glisser en prenant sa tête dans ses mains et en se traitant de tous les noms.

Cette fois-ci n'avait été qu'un coup d'essai, et Draco s'était laissé avoir par le baiser ! S'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de remettre définitivement ce sale Survivant à sa place, il allait falloir qu'il se montre beaucoup plus maître de son corps.

Son esprit vagabonda furtivement sur le souvenir de la langue qui avait pris sa bouche…

Draco se tapa la tête contre le mur. Et il allait aussi devoir surveiller ses fantasmes. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. La bosse entre ses jambes était toujours incroyablement dure. Il songea à aller se soulager dans les toilettes les plus proches et réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il contrôle son esprit s'il se branlait. Il penserait immanquablement à Harry, à sa bouche, à sa langue… Et alors il lui faudrait lui raconter qu'il s'était branlé en pensant à lui. Et ça, ce serait vraiment humiliant.

Draco réalisa à quel point cet enfoiré l'avait bien cerné. Le Gryffondor n'était pas disposé à lui laisser une porte de sortie. Il était vraiment un rival de taille, l'adversaire le plus redoutable qui soit pour jouer au jeu de pouvoir le plus excitant et le plus aphrodisiaque de toute sa vie.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire de satisfaction plutôt effrayant. Il allait passer de bonnes soirées en fin de compte ! Elles ne débutaient pas si mal que cela ces vacances…

Et tout en pensant à cela, il resta assis dans le couloir contre le mur de pierre, en attendant que son érection se calme. S'il avait su qu'en cet instant-même, Harry Potter observait une petite étiquette portant son nom, immobile sur une carte enchantée, Draco Malfoy ne se serait sans doute pas accordé tant de temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

><p>Ahahah qu'il est retord mon Harry, je l'aime tellement quand il est comme ça ! *-* Un petit jeu ma foi fort sympathique est lancé, merci à ma soeur de plume pour l'avoir mis en place (je peux vous dire que des mises en scène pareilles peuvent sortir que d'un brillant cerveau comme le sien, quant à moi, ben, j'essaie de suivre xD).<p>

On espère que ça vous a plu, et merci de nous lire :) A dans deux semaines!


	3. Le diable s'habille de sucre glace

**Note d'Awen :** Bonjour ! Tout d'abord merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé des reviews, ça nous a fait extrêmement plaisir, nous vous présentons nos plus plates excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite à vos reviews, ffnet est un site très agréable parce qu'il rassemble une importante communauté, mais il est truffé de bugs ! Nous n'avons donc pas pu répondre aux commentaires, et je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre hier... Bref, c'est nul ! Je répondrai donc aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, pour être certaine que vous puissiez lire nos réponses et sachez que nous publions également cette fic sur Manyfics, donc si vous voyez qu'on a du retard dans la publication sur ffnet, je vous invite à aller y faire un tour, la suite y sera peut-être publiée un peu plus tôt !

Ensuite je voulais vous dire que ce brillant chapitre est entièrement de Samega (ça me donnerait presque envie de poster un commentaire en tant que lectrice !). Je profite de cette petite note pour rappeler le rating déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans, parce que les choses sérieuses commencent ! Enfin... Je voulais rajouter un truc mais j'ai oublié… Pour ma défense j'écris cette note pendant un cours de droit des sûretés au sujet du cautionnement des baux d'habitation, dans peu de temps je pourrai rédiger un texte de loi concernant la détérioration de l'isolation dans les habitions magiques pluri centenaires (cf chapitre 1)… Ah si j'ai retrouvé ! Je voulais juste préciser que si tous les titres étaient suspects, c'était parce que c'était des cadavres exquis. Voilà maintenant c'est bon vous pouvez lire le chapitre ! Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 ~ Le diable s'habille de sucre glace<strong>

Le Gryffondor n'arriva pas le premier au rendez-vous du lendemain soir. Il avait pourtant pris de l'avance, espérant pouvoir réitérer l'efficace décoration qui avait fait ses preuves la veille. Seulement le Serpentard l'avait devancé et, d'un certain côté, il était tout de même curieux de voir ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il entra plus avant dans la salle-sur-demande, et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. L'affront qu'il découvrit était très clair. C'était la même décoration jusque dans les moindres détails, du moins pour ce qui concernait la disposition. Il y avait toujours le lit trônant au milieu d'une alcôve, les tapis jonchant le sol, les lourdes tentures courant le long des murs, les chandeliers et les canapés en velours, exactement de la même forme et à la même place que celui sur lequel il avait embrassé Malfoy pour la première fois.

Et cependant, tout était froid, ascétique et austère, dans une dissonance totale avec la chaleur qui avait suinté par tous les murs le soir d'avant. Les tentures se confondaient avec les pierres grises et froides, les tapis, les meubles, les canapés et même le lit étaient d'un noir profond, élégant mais sinistre les bougies des chandeliers d'argent diffusaient une lumière étrangement blanche et inquiétante, à l'instar des torches suspendues aux murs qui semblaient avoir été enchantées pour produire un minimum de lumière. La pièce entière était plongée dans la pénombre, sans contraste ni couleur, si bien qu'Harry se crut presque dans un vieux film de vampire en noir et blanc.

Et la vision du Serpentard ne fit qu'amplifier cette impression. Son teint et ses cheveux étaient si pâles, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat métallique si froid et sa bouche purpurine contrastait si intensément avec la monochromie de l'instant, qu'il ressemblait lui-même à l'un de ces buveurs de sang, qui vient justement de prendre son dîner.

– Chercherais-tu à m'effrayer Draco Malfoy ? demanda Harry tout en rejoignant le Serpentard sur le sofa. Ou serait-ce l'allégorie de tes sens enflammés par l'idée de me retrouver pour un rendez-vous ?

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, titillant agréablement l'ouïe de son ennemi.

– Je souhaitais surtout calmer un peu tes ardeurs, replacer les choses dans leur contexte… répondit celui-ci. Est-ce que cela marche au moins ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir un instant, détaillant le décor, puis il reporta son attention sur Malfoy.

– Pas tant que tu me regarderas avec ces yeux là..., déclara-t-il joyeusement. Et j'y lis que tu meurs d'envie de passer aux choses sérieuses, ajouta-t-il en sortant la sphère détectrice de mensonge de ses poches.

– Pas si vite, le coupa Draco. Il commença alors à s'approcher subrepticement, posant délicatement une main sur le dossier du canapé.

Il entama une lente progression jusqu'au Gryffondor, approchant son visage du sien. Puis le haut de son corps suivit, jusqu'à ce que son buste soit si près qu'à chacune de ses respirations, il frôlait celui de Potter. Son regard accroché au sien, il était tout bonnement entrain de l'hypnotiser, et à en juger par le rythme du souffle qui caressait sa peau en cet instant, son pouvoir d'attraction marchait étonnamment bien sur le Survivant.

– Je dois tout d'abord te donner une leçon de subtilité, Potter…, murmura-t-il en se penchant à l'oreille d'Harry. Règle numéro un…

Il posa une main douce et habile sur le flan de son ennemi, et celui-ci frissonna, détestant la passivité qui le clouait sur place et l'adorant à la fois.

– … faire durer le plaisir, reprit Malfoy en faisant lentement glisser ses doigts vers le torse d'Harry. Autrement dit, ne jamais sauter les préliminaires.

La main agile finit par atteindre le visage du Gryffondor, et Draco lui effleura une joue du pouce avec une douceur insoupçonnable.

– Règle numéro deux, ne jamais rentrer dans le vif du sujet sans avoir complimenté son hôte préalablement.

– Tu n'es pas mon hôte, Malfoy, réussi à articuler Harry entre deux respirations saccadées.

– Tut-tut-tut, Potter…, l'interrompit Draco en posant l'index de sa main libre sur ses lèvres et continuant lentement sa progression de l'autre.

Harry avait étendu son bras derrière lui pour mettre la sphère en sécurité, mais absorbé comme il l'était, il ne vit aucune objection à ce que Draco continue ses attentions dans cette direction.

– Règle numéro trois, reprit-il alors qu'il atteignait sa cible, ne jamais contrarier un Serpentard qui vous dispense un cours de savoir vivre. Ou il pourrait vous en donner un autre...

Et d'un mouvement adroit, Draco subtilisa la petite sphère des mains du Gryffondor. Il recula ensuite vivement et prit cette fois bien garde à se composer un air franchement écœuré, semblable à celui d'une femme qui vient de faire du charme à un immonde pervers grabataire pour lui soutirer de l'argent

Hébété, Harry cligna des yeux quand la chaleur qui irradiait du corps au-dessus disparut, lui arrachant un deuxième frisson aussi désagréable que le premier avait été plaisant.

– … à savoir ne jamais baisser sa garde, parce qu'un Serpentard qui semble avoir de bonnes intentions en a toujours de mauvaises, termina Draco en tenant fermement l'objet entre ses doigts pour le brandir fièrement au nez de son ennemi.

– Tout ce cinéma pour me voler…, fit Harry consterné. Je te l'aurais volontiers passée si tu me l'avais demandée et tu te serais épargné cette ô combien dégoutante séance de séduction.

Son air vexé contrastait totalement avec l'ironie de sa voix rieuse. Il n'était pas dupe, tout ceci excitait Malfoy au moins autant que lui. Cela se voyait rien que par la lueur de défi et de connivence qui brillait dans les yeux gris, et Harry se targuait intérieurement parce qu'il savait être le seul à pouvoir faire naître autant d'intérêt dans ce regard habituellement si froid.

– Je ne comptais pas te voler, rétorqua Draco en jetant un regard de pur dédain à la sphère de Potter. Cette chose n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Non vois-tu, je voulais m'assurer que j'aurais toute ton attention quand je remanierai les règles de notre petite partie…

– Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que tu aurais droit à des revendications ? l'interrogea Harry d'un air faussement incrédule.

– Potter…, soupira Draco. Tu crois peut-être que je suis ici parce que j'aurais peur de quelque chose, ou parce que je me sens obligé ?

– Oui Malfoy, c'est exactement ce que je crois.

Draco ricana, détacha ses yeux de la sphère et fixa Potter.

– Tu es devenu trop sûr de toi. J'y ai bien réfléchis et, franchement, tu as autant à perdre que moi dans cette histoire. Certes tu pourrais révéler à tout le monde à quel point les rêves que je fais sur toi sont honteux, mais j'aurais de quoi justifier la provenance de tels rêves… je lèverais le voile sur l'origine de cet opprobre en dénonçant les infâmes regards que tu coules sur moi à longueur de temps, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, de quoi me donner des cauchemars plus assurément qu'une bataille sanglante.

Malfoy s'était mis sur le mode « victime » et Harry devait avouer qu'il était remarquablement doué pour cela. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement.

– N'ais pas l'air si content de toi. Tu sais, à ce jeu là non plus il n'est pas aisé de me battre, répliqua-t-il calmement, je n'aurais qu'à adopter trait pour trait l'attitude du jeune homme bafoué que j'ai eu lorsque Rita Skeeter à balancé le plus énorme tas de conneries à mon sujet dans son torchon. Tu ne serais pas la première personne à t'attaquer à moi par le _mensonge_, Malfoy… Ajoute à cela mon hétérosexualité largement démontrée, et tu n'as aucune chance.

– J'ai des témoins ! rétorqua Draco du tac-au-tac. Blaise et Pansy t'ont vu faire, ils l'ont même noté par écrit chaque fois qu'ils te surprenaient en flagrant délit.

– Les gens m'aiment, Malfoy… Au moins aussi sûrement qu'ils ne t'aiment pas. Qui croiront-ils à ton avis ?

Les deux étudiants marquèrent une pause, le temps de se jauger longuement du regard comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois auparavant.

– Encore une fois, la limite entre gagnant et perdant est infime… Mais souhaitons-nous vraiment savoir qui sortirait vainqueur d'une telle débâcle ? demanda Draco alors que le silence commençait à devenir lourd dans l'atmosphère.

Harry hocha la tête de sorte qu'il était impossible de dire s'il approuvait ou l'inverse.

– Il est évident que non Potter, et que nous sommes ici pour… comment as-tu dit déjà ? Tuer le temps… Plus que pour n'importe quel autre prétexte bidon et il serait grand temps de le reconnaître, reprit le Serpentard confiant. Je t'ai dit que j'allais remanier les règles et j'ai l'intention de le faire. Si tu refuses, je m'en irai. Et cela signifiera évidemment la fin de tout ceci.

– Tu bluffes, affirma Harry d'un air assuré, tu n'iras nulle part.

– Très bien, observe…

Draco se leva sur ces mots, remit sa robe de sorcier en place lentement et se dirigea d'une démarche tranquille vers la sortie de la salle sur demande tandis qu'Harry commençait à tempêter :

– Malfoy, reviens t'assoir immédiatement ! proféra-t-il à l'encontre d'un Serpentard totalement indifférent qui continuait sa marche nonchalante sans un regard en arrière.

Draco arrivait presque à la sortie quand une main puissante agrippa son épaule, l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas en avant.

– Retourne t'assoir, lui intima Harry d'un air sérieux.

– Pas tant que tu ne me donneras pas ce que je veux, répliqua Draco tout aussi sérieusement.

Harry eut un petit rire taquin et desserra la pression sur l'épaule de son ennemi.

– Je te donnerai ce que tu veux et plus encore, fais-moi confiance, maintenant retourne t'assoir, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

Malfoy l'étudia d'un œil critique quelques secondes, se défaisant du même coup de l'emprise du Gryffondor.

– Allez ! insista ce dernier en désignant le canapé d'une main autoritaire. Draco n'appréciait guère la manière dont Harry se permettait de lui donner des ordres, mais il passa pour cette fois parce que, derrière ses airs de grand magnat, le Survivant venait implicitement de lui accorder un gain considérable de terrain…

– Je t'écoute Malfoy, reprit ce dernier une fois qu'ils furent réinstallés tous deux l'un en face de l'autre sur le sofa.

– Trois choses, commença Draco, premièrement, chaque question que tu me poseras me donnera le droit à une question en retour. Deuxièmement, dorénavant ces questions pourront s'étendre au-delà de nos seuls fantasmes, du moment qu'elles ne concernent que nous et personne d'autre, et qu'elles n'évoquent pas la guerre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en inspirant, visiblement sur le point de trouver quelque chose à redire mais le Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Et pour finir, dit-il d'une voix ferme, puisque tu bénéficieras toi aussi du droit de ne pas répondre à une de mes questions, ou si la boule devient rouge et que donc, tu as menti, je pourrais de mon côté me dédommager de la manière qui me conviendra également. Et je te rappelle que c'est à prendre ou à laisser, répéta-t-il au cas où.

Harry referma la bouche et observa silencieusement Draco tandis qu'il analysait la situation, caressant doucement son menton entre deux doigts. Il voulait surtout ne pas acquiescer trop rapidement et montrer à Malfoy que ces conditions l'enthousiasmaient en fait d'une manière qu'il trouvait lui-même alarmante. Car bien sûr Harry savait que leur présence ici était motivée par autre chose que les prétextes qu'ils avançaient, tout comme ce jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient pour les mêmes excuses bancales. C'était en quelque sorte l'évolution logique de leurs querelles enfantines, qui n'avaient finalement jamais eues d'autre fin que de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Maintenant qu'ils avaient grandis et qu'une attirance réciproque était clairement venue se glisser entre eux, il leur fallait redéfinir les règles de cette étrange inimité. Et Harry savait très bien de quelle manière il serait question de dominer l'autre à présent : ce serait à celui qui ferait flancher l'ennemi le premier, non pas par le sexe, mais en récoltant le plus grand nombre de faiblesses de l'adversaire. Le sexe ne serait qu'un bonus, et ce serait celui des deux qui trouverait la grande faille de son rival en premier le véritable vainqueur, qui pourrait le réduire au silence dans les couloirs, le rendre honteux d'un seul regard évocateur… L'enjeu était de taille, mais Harry mourrait d'envie d'y jouer, car c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard. Autant dire le moment ou jamais.

– Y a-t-il un nombre limite de questions par soirée ? demanda-t-il avec parcimonie, pas vraiment intéressé par la réponse.

– Sachant qu'il nous reste treize soirées à partir de maintenant pour finir la partie, disons qu'il serait sage de ne pas épuiser notre quota d'un seul coup. Laissons-nous de quoi meubler ces longues soirées d'hiver jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions le cours _normal_ de nos vies…

Harry opina du chef.

– Très bien Malfoy, j'accepte, dit-il en priant intérieurement pour le salut de son âme, car il venait de la vendre au diable et il le savait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que de son côté, Malfoy le dévisageait tout en se faisant le même genre de réflexion…

Puis soudain le Serpentard eut un sourire en total inadéquation avec l'atmosphère qui régnait depuis quelques minutes, et il brandit à nouveau la sphère d'Harry sous son nez d'un air victorieux.

– Je commence… annonça-t-il catégoriquement. Harry soupira et fit un geste de gentleman accompagné d'un soupçon de condescendance.

– Vas-y, je suis d'humeur galante ce soir…

Draco ne releva même pas le sarcasme, tout fébrile d'anticipation alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une question qui le taraudait beaucoup trop :

– Depuis quand exactement as-tu cessé de me regarder comme un simple ennemi ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche… pour la refermer, saluant mentalement le choix de mots du Serpentard. Tout était dans le _simple_. Il aurait suffi que Malfoy néglige ce terme pour que la question ait un tout autre sens, et il aurait pu répondre très honnêtement qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de le regarder comme un ennemi, ce qui était assurément la vérité. Quant à savoir quand il avait cessé de le regarder comme un _simple_ ennemi, c'était effectivement une autre histoire…

– Au risque de te flatter Malfoy, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais regardé comme un _simple_ ennemi, commença Harry, fixant consciencieusement son interlocuteur. Il allait continuer quand, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait très bien s'arrêter là alors que la boule ne manifestait aucune contestation, il s'arrêta et tendit la main vers Draco. A mon tour maintenant.

Draco siffla son mécontentement.

– Tu aurais pu être plus précis tout de même, pesta-t-il en tendant néanmoins la sphère de mensonge à Potter.

– Tu feras plus attention à ta formulation la prochaine fois, rétorqua le Gryffondor en s'emparant de son bien. Maintenant Malfoy, tu vas me dire – _précisément_ et de manière tout à fait exhaustive – à quoi tu pensais pendant la demi-heure que tu as passée dans le couloir en sortant d'ici hier soir...

Draco eut alors l'une de ses premières expressions franches de la soirée : l'ébahissement.

– Comment est-ce que tu…

– Tut-tut-tut, très cher… C'est moi qui pose les questions maintenant, le coupa Harry en ajoutant un «Ah ah ! on fait moins le malin à présent » en pensée.

Draco hésita un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre s'il refusait de répondre. La surprise rendait ce point très excitant mais elle le rendait plutôt inquiétant aussi, et le Serpentard se sentait frileux…

– Je pensais à ce qui venait de se passer, aux tenants et aboutissants d'un tel tournant dans notre relation et… il serra les dents, maudissant Potter et son insupportable sourire pour des dizaines de générations à venir.

Une fumée rouge vif commençait déjà à emplir la petite sphère.

– Et j'hésitais à aller me branler dans la première latrine venue parce que je ne sais par quel miracle, tu avais réussi à me faire bander en m'embrassant. Mais j'ai renoncé car je ne voulais surtout pas avoir à te parler de ce bref moment de solitude. Satisfait ? éclata Draco qui, essoufflé de s'être ainsi laissé emporter, jeta un regard plein de mépris à la sphère qui redevenait translucide.

Le rire de Potter le rappela à l'ordre.

– Si je suis satisfait ? déclara alors celui-ci. Non pas complètement, c'eut été le cas si tu avais été incapable de t'en empêcher. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela m'encourage à ne plus te laisser partir sans t'avoir fait évacuer la tension avant…

Malfoy tourna aussitôt la tête vers un chandelier parce que, déshonneur sur lui et son nom, il rougissait. Draco rougissait et bénissait la pénombre de la salle qu'il avait imaginée pour masquer cette montée de sang incongrue...

– Donne-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton vengeur en arrachant la sphère des mains d'Harry.

Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir à sa question et retrouver un teint décent du même coup. Elle ne fut pas longue à trouver, et quand cela fut fait, le Serpentard n'eut aucun effort à fournir pour se recomposer une expression pleine d'assurance.

– Dis-moi Potter… Combien de fois as-tu fait l'amour à ta Weasley en pensant à moi ? l'interrogea-t-il nonchalamment.

– Les questions ne doivent concerner que nous et personne d'autre. C'est toi qui l'as dit, Malfoy, rétorqua Harry à qui c'était le tour de serrer la mâchoire.

– Allons Potter, cette question n'a aucun rapport avec la belette femelle et tu le sais parfaitement.

– C'est faux, s'entêta Harry, alors trouves-en une autre.

Draco retroussa une de ses magnifiques arcades sourcilières malicieusement.

– Très bien. Dans ce cas dis moi combien de fois tu as fait l'amour en pensant à moi… Ça te va comme ça ?

Etant donné que lui et Potter n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, la deuxième question n'était pas très différente de la première. Harry grogna avant de prendre une minute de réflexion. La réponse était évidente… c'était tout simplement incalculable.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il plein de mauvaise grâce.

– Tu n'en sais rien ? demanda Malfoy avec arrogance. Dis plutôt que tu es incapable de les énumérer…

– Appelle ça comme tu veux…, siffla Harry en réquisitionnant la sphère avec autant de douceur que l'avait fait Malfoy juste avant lui. L'important c'est que je n'ai pas menti.

Il se demanda, tout en revenant à sa place d'un geste brutal, si le vainqueur des deux ne serait pas plutôt celui qui aurait réussi à tuer l'autre en premier… Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, Harry aurait très vite des envies de meurtre, et il ne doutait pas que Draco serait traversé des mêmes désirs d'un moment à l'autre.

Il dégaina fougueusement sa question suivante :

– Malfoy, mis à part ton rêve, lorsque tu fantasmes sur moi, tu t'imagines à quelle place ? Plutôt au dessus… ou en dessous ?

Cette fois Draco faillit se briser les dents à force de les faire grincer les unes contre les autres, bien qu'il s'employait à fixer courageusement le Gryffondor.

Cela ne voulait pas sortir. Ça, c'était impossible. Le genre de question qu'il aurait dû bannir du jeu dès le départ. Car comment avouer à l'ennemi avec lequel on se livre à un jeu de pouvoir qu'à chaque fois que l'on s'imagine avec lui, malheureusement et bien indépendamment de notre volonté, c'est toujours en dessous ? Im-pos-si-ble ! Jamais il ne révèlerait cette information à voix haute, même si le fait de ne pas répondre était déjà un aveu en soi. Il préférait même subir le gage du Survivant si cela lui permettait de ne pas divulguer ces horribles propos de vive voix.

– Joker, grogna-t-il et quand cela fut fait, l'heure vint d'appréhender fortement la suite des évènements.

– Je le savais…, jubila Harry depuis sa place en se délectant de la décomposition flagrante de son ennemi.

Draco ferma fortement les yeux lorsque Potter commença à s'avancer vers lui, s'attendant à subir un assaut aussi passionné que le Survivant était fougueux. Cette idée lui envoya une décharge électrique dans le bas-ventre en même temps qu'elle vrillait son estomac d'anticipation. Mais au lieu de cela, un corps chaud et plus léger qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné vint se blottir contre le sien.

– Tu sais, ça ne me surprend vraiment pas… dit doucement Harry dont la voix résonna à ses oreilles, le faisant frissonner et ouvrir les yeux en même temps.

Il plongea alors dans le regard vert émeraude. Harry avait enlevé ses lunettes sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et la beauté de ce regard lui serra la gorge parce qu'elle était encore plus grande que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

– Tu es fait pour ce rôle quand on y pense, reprit le brun en encadrant le visage de Draco de ses bras, trouvant une position confortable. Dès que je te touche Malfoy, tes yeux me supplient, ils me disent tout ce que tu refuses de dire toi-même… Et ce que tu désires c'est t'arquer sous mes attentions, pas l'inverse.

La voix n'était plus qu'un murmure dans les oreilles du Serpentard, et il réprima un mouvement de pure vulnérabilité. Il allait se mettre à se tortiller sous le corps de Potter alors qu'il devait clairement affirmer combien ces inepties étaient ridicules et fausses. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et resta parfaitement immobile à regarder, impuissant, la commissure des lèvres tentantes au-dessus de lui s'étirer en un sourire.

– Mais bien que je rêve tout autant que toi de te prendre sauvagement à même le sol, je ne suis pas un gougea, continua Harry, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne saute jamais les préliminaires.

D'un geste rapide et précis, Harry effectua une poussée du bassin après s'être mis parfaitement dans l'axe désiré, pressant son érection contre celle de Draco. La seconde d'après il s'emparait de ses lèvres dans une pression aussi douce que passionnée, et le blond se retrouva à gémir dans cette bouche au goût délicieux d'interdit. Ses bras entourèrent le dos du Gryffondor sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ployait sous le désir de se fondre dans ce buste chaud pour le sentir encore plus fort contre lui.

Mais soudain le Survivant rompit le baiser et agrippa les deux bras de Draco avec puissance, les planquant tous deux au-dessus de sa tête. Le Serpentard était complètement prisonnier sous les mains, le corps et les jambes qui l'encerclaient fermement. Harry se lécha les lèvres et posa un regard impérieux sur sa proie.

– Je vais me dédommager maintenant, Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix saccadé mais sérieuse.

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait justement de faire ? Potter était déjà en train de dégrafer sa robe de sorcier qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de formuler sa question. Son esprit embrumé refusait de faire corps avec sa bouche qui ne servait à ce moment qu'à produire des gémissements indécents… Jusqu'à ce qu'une pression différente des autres se fasse sentir au niveau de son pantalon. Il leva la tête et vit, scandalisé, que Potter était entrain de libérer son érection de ses chaines en tirant adroitement sur son pantalon et son boxer en même temps, qui se retrouvèrent tous deux sous ses genoux.

– Bon Dieu mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'exclama-t-il en voulant se lever mais une main le plaqua contre le sofa et il retomba lamentablement, vexé et impuissant. Harry remonta la tête au niveau de son haine et découvrit une fine et ordonnée rangée de poils blonds. Il fut assailli par l'envie irrépressible d'y fourrer son nez et embrasser la peau blanche. Il le fit, et Draco releva brusquement la tête en sentant ce contact, et tous les « non » qu'il voulut lancer moururent sur ses lèvres ouvertes dans un cri silencieux.

Il se rehaussa sur ses coudes pour mieux voir la langue de Potter sortir et venir lécher sa verge avec d'infinies précautions sur toute sa longueur tandis qu'il se répétait « Oh Mon Dieu » inlassablement dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais eu de vision plus sexy que le Gryffondor et son air sauvage, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux perçant le fixant avec ce regard de braise tout en faisant courir sa langue sur sa queue.

Puis d'une main Harry guida sa verge jusqu'à ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser sur son gland. Une goutte perla et le brun la recueillit délicatement de sa langue avant d'engloutir le sexe de Draco de tout son long.

La sensation rompit toute force aux coudes du Serpentard qui s'effondra dans un gémissement, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Son dos s'arqua et ses mains se frayèrent instinctivement un chemin jusqu'aux cheveux d'Harry. Il les serra délicatement sans jamais bouleverser le rythme parfait avec lequel Potter montait et descendait sur son sexe. Sa main était restée à la base de sa hampe et accompagnait les lèvres charnues dans chacun de leurs mouvements.

Draco oublia tout, il finit même par pousser son bassin vers le haut en suivant docilement la cadence de Potter sans s'en rendre compte. Ses soupirs et ses gémissements devinrent incontrôlables à mesure qu'il approchait l'orgasme, une savante symphonie qui rendait le Gryffondor fou de désir. Celui-ci redoubla d'effort et d'habileté, accélérant ses mouvements, creusant ses joues et aspirant toujours plus fort la verge de son ennemi. Des points blancs apparurent devant les yeux du Serpentard et il les ferma fort, s'agrippant aux cheveux bruns en serrant les poings. Il jouit et poussa un râle puissant dans son orgasme tandis que Potter effectuait ses derniers va-et-vient le long de sa hampe, récoltant jusqu'au dernier jet de son essence. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'Harry se jetait sur sa bouche et la prenait avec une passion impressionnante, enfonçant profondément sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle avait le goût de son sperme et de Potter mêlés et c'était la saveur la plus exquise qu'il n'avait jamais goûtée de toute sa vie.

Potter rompit le baiser, essoufflé, les lèvres et les joues rougies par l'effort. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes tout en reprenant leur souffle, le regard d'Harry était noir de désir et Draco se demanda si le sien ressemblait à cela également.

Harry trouva enfin la force de se relever et Draco en profita pour se couvrir rapidement. Il s'assit et remonta ses genoux à sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Il se disait que Potter venait juste de lui faire une pipe et que ça avait été le plus grand pied de toute sa vie. Juste une pipe, comme il en avait connu des tas, mais l'orgasme le plus étourdissant qu'il avait jamais connu.

– A quoi tu penses ?

Harry était entrain de le regarder se perdre dans ses pensées, il avait presque oublié sa présence.

– C'est fini les questions pour ce soir…

Harry rit et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il se leva du sofa et se planta devant Malfoy.

– Qu'on se le dise, tu es fait pour être passif. Et histoire que cela t'évite de gâcher une question demain, je te l'avoue sans détour : à la prochaine latrine que je croise je me branle sans hésitation, et nul doute que je penserais à ta queue dans ma bouche pour jouir. Bonne nuit Malfoy…

Draco observa le Gryffondor sortir précipitamment de la salle sur demande en le maudissant une nouvelle fois sur plusieurs générations, parce que ces mots avaient fait mouche et qu'il bandait encore.

– Dans ce cas nous serons deux, Potter… marmonna-t-il quand celui-ci fut parti.

Ces deux semaines allaient être épuisantes physiquement et émotionnellement. Et dire que cela ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews ! ^_^ <strong>

**DonaBella :** Hihi ! Je suis contente que tu trouves le gigot de Draco appétissant ! Le pauvre, j'ai écris cette scène en me disant que je n'aimerais pas faire des rêves pareils ! Hin hin ! En tout cas merci pour ta reviews !

**Child of Misfortune :** Ahaha ! Ta review m'a fait bien rire ! Owiiii 3 traduit aussi plutôt bien le plaisir que l'on a recevoir des commentaires, alors merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de nous en laisser, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! ^.^

**dreamsodreams :** C'est en effet très amusant d'écrire à deux ! C'est toujours surprenant de découvrir d'autres aspects d'un personnage ou du déroulement de l'histoire auquel on n'avait pas pensé, ça relance toujours l'inspiration ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A très bientôt !

**Snake90 et Kaori Jade :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de nous laisser un commentaire, on s'amuse bien à écrire cette fic, alors j'espère que vous vous amuserez tout autant à la lire ! A dans deux semaines pour la suite ! ^.~

**Anthracite :** J'ai trouvé ta critique géniale parce que c'est exactement ce qu'a dû se dire Samega après avoir lu ma partie ! ^_^ J'étais tellement partie sur un Harry dominateur et calculateur que j'en ai un peu oublié la virilité de Draco ! (J'écris une autre fic, qui s'appelle les Bains de la Succube, sur un autre compte et où Harry est un grand dominateur tout puissant, alors il a été assez difficile de me détacher de ce personnage, hihi !) Heureusement Samega a à mon merveilleusement bien rattrapé mes bêtises ! ^^' Elle a rétabli l'équilibre dans leur relation, dans le chapitre 3, qu'elle a entièrement écris, Draco est plus sûr de lui et il gagne du terrain dans leur jeu et dans leur relation. Je trouve qu'elle s'en ai bien sortie et j'adorerais avoir ton avis pour savoir si vu de l'extérieur on a la même impression. Quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie de nous avoir laissé un commentaire aussi constructif, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A dans deux semaines pour la suite !**  
><strong>


	4. La Noblesse Pourfendue

**Note de Samega** : Bien le bonjour à vous, demoiselles, damoiseaux s'il y'en a, voici le chapitre quatre du Cadavre Exquis. Comme vous pourrez le constater, il est radicalement plus long que les précédents, mais comme Awen ne trouvait pas de compromis entre trop long, ou trop court, j'ai tranché en décidant (avec son accord tout de même) de poster toute sa partie, parce que sincèrement, la couper quelque part tiendrait selon moi du blasphème... Vous l'aurez donc compris, le chapitre a été entièrement écrit par Awen. Je viens de le relire pour la... énième fois, et bon Dieu, je suis inlassablement fan. C'est de l'art en prose, ce truc, moi ça m'émeut à tous les coups ^^

Bref, je tiens à juste à vous prévenir que, malheureusement, nous en sommes restées là pour l'instant dans cette coécriture, qu'il me revient d'écrire la suite et que donc, s'il y'a un léger retard vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à moi même T_T. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà commencé et je ne tiens pas à vous faire languir, je déteste qu'on me le fasse alors je vais m'employer à respecter les délais :)

Sur ce, merci encore de nous lire, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Draco se réveilla le cœur battant et la peau moite. Ses draps étaient défaits et sa respiration était haletante comme s'il avait fait un terrible cauchemar. Il se mordit la lèvre et donna un coup de poing rageur dans un oreiller en poussant un gémissement de frustration. Ce n'était pas exactement un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé, c'était plutôt un rêve merveilleux et sournois où ce sale Gryffondor faisait glisser ses mains partout sur son corps et où sa langue… Draco gémit à nouveau en y repensant et son sexe durcit de plus belle à ce souvenir ô combien stimulant.<p>

Il se dépêtra des couvertures à grand renfort de grognements et se leva pour aller se calmer sous l'eau froide. Il sortit de la salle de bain en pestant, une douche glacée en hiver, on n'avait pas idée… Mais au moins c'était efficace. La prochaine fois il dormirait dans une baignoire d'eau froide, ou directement dans le lac gelé pour ne pas être humilié au réveil par ses rêves coupables.

Il s'habilla très élégamment pour quelqu'un qui allait passer sa journée à traîner et enfila de hautes bottes noires pour le cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de traverser le parc enneigé pour aller casser la glace du lac et s'y noyer…

Il sortit du dortoir et traversa la salle commune des Serpentard, de mauvaise humeur comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Au fond de lui Draco savait bien que sa mauvaise humeur cachait de la détresse. Il avait joui dans la bouche de Potter, rien que cela aurait dû lui procurer un merveilleux sentiment de pouvoir. Pourtant il se sentait humilié comme si la situation avait été inversée, comme si Potter l'avait forcé à le prendre dans sa bouche. Cette simple idée le fit frissonner… Prendre Potter dans sa bouche, et si c'était cela son prochain gage ? Maintenant que Potter l'avait fait, lui ne pourrait pas se défiler en disant que le gage dépassait les limites d'un simple jeu…

Et par Merlin, il était certain d'aimer sucer Potter autant qu'il avait aimé que Potter le suce ! Définitivement, ça avait été le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie. Draco entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque, quelques élèves venus chercher des livres pour faire leurs devoirs de vacances lui jetèrent des regards consternés puis détournèrent les yeux quand il les poignarda de son regard d'acier acéré. Avec le temps, il n'avait même plus besoin de faire des efforts pour être l'incarnation du sorcier mauvais et effrayant que tout le monde craignait. Il était sa propre caricature et c'était un jeu qui l'amusait beaucoup d'ordinaire. Mais ce matin il ne trouvait plaisir à rien et aurait adoré défouler ses nerfs en incendiant le château et en étripant Potter sur un autel sacrificiel de son invention, en plein milieu de la salle-sur-demande, pour le punir de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui.

– Séduction et romantisme dans la littérature…, murmura Draco en touchant la tranche des livres du bout des doigts. Sexualité sorcière !

Il chercha un livre en particulier dans les rayonnages dédiés au sujet. Pas que Draco ait réellement eut besoin de cours de sexualité ou de conseils en la matière, enfin du moins pas pour une relation ordinaire, mais sa situation était exceptionnelle. Il devait soumettre Potter à une puissante attraction, aussi puissante que la sienne et pour cela il allait devoir recourir aux grands moyens.

Le Serpentard essaya de reformuler en termes simples et précis ses objectifs et ses difficultés, afin d'y voir plus clair. En réalité, le véritable problème ce n'était pas son désir pour le Gryffondor. Draco savait que désirer quelqu'un n'avait rien d'un crime dans la haute société, même si c'était un ennemi ou quelqu'un du même sexe. L'aristocratie sorcière s'était affranchie depuis longtemps de la morale. Le problème était que son attirance n'était pas purement physique. Ce sale Gryffondor exerçait sur lui une véritable fascination. C'était du magnétisme et Draco était littéralement prisonnier du pouvoir de séduction du Survivant.

Draco aimait tout contrôler, tout dominer, exercer son autorité sur les gens, sur leurs actes, prévoir et provoquer leurs réactions, c'était cela le pouvoir ! Mais quand il était avec Potter son plus grand désir était de le heurter jusqu'à se briser lui-même. Il n'y avait personne d'autre au monde qui méritait de vaincre Draco Malfoy, toute défaite aurait été un déshonneur. Sauf une défaite face au célèbre Harry Potter. Quelle honte y aurait-il à perdre contre lui alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même s'y cassait les dents ?

Et Draco qui ne s'était jamais permis aucune faiblesse découvrait qu'il en possédait en fait une : Potter.

Et il savait que Potter qui l'observait sans cesse décelait cette faiblesse, de la même façon que Draco décelait les vices dans l'armure de sainteté du Survivant. Et tout son être tremblait d'anticipation à la simple pensée de se retrouver assujetti à la volonté inflexible du Gryffondor qui était le seul digne de le soumettre. Il rêvait d'affronter Potter jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor le possède par la force, qu'il le domine par la contrainte. Cette perspective faisait bander Draco plus fort qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

Il était de mèche avec l'ennemi, et ça, c'était mal.

Et il ne voyait aucune solution pour sauver sa fierté, qu'il était sur le point de compromettre lui-même. S'il se laissait aller, il se trahirait la prochaine fois qu'il serait nu contre le Gryffondor et qu'il gémirait comme une putain. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de leurs échanges. Il devait vaincre Potter. Ou au moins ne pas le laisser le dominer.

Le livre proposait nombre de tactiques de séduction, de philtres d'amour, d'aphrodisiaques, de pratiques sexuelles pour tous les sexes et dans toutes positions possibles et imaginables ainsi que des stimulations magiques permettant une plus grande jouissance… Pas étonnant que ce rayonnage soit interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans !

Malgré l'exhaustivité des pratiques décrites, Draco reposa le livre en soupirant de frustration. Il ne vaincrait pas Potter aussi facilement ! Il ne suffirait pas d'un adroit jeu de langue, d'une position osée ou d'un vulgaire aphrodisiaque pour que le Survivant lui mange dans la main…

Draco reposa le livre à sa place, se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Quelle chance y avait-il pour qu'une chose qui fasse perdre la raison à Harry Potter le laisse lui indifférent ?

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois et s'appuya contre le rayonnage. Le Gryffondor était totalement à l'aise avec leur jeu, il regardait ses propres désirs en face, et même s'il les savait sales, honteux ou dégradants, il n'en détournait pas les yeux. Ce qui faisait que Draco avait perdu la dernière manche, c'était son refus de se regarder en face. Il avait envie que Potter le prenne. Il en avait vraiment envie. Le point sur lequel il convenait de remercier les dieux était que Potter qui avait très bien cerné les désirs de Draco et ses réticences, n'avait pas pressé les choses. Il prenait son temps, il savourait le jeu, il donnait au Serpentard le temps dont il avait besoin.

En réalité, c'était en cela que Draco perdait. Il dépendait de la gentillesse et de la patience de Potter. Comme il en dépendrait s'il était sous lui, offert et vulnérable. Il devait bousculer les choses, renverser la situation. Si Potter perdait son magnifique contrôle et sa confiance en lui, Draco serait le vainqueur de leur jeu.

Mais pour cela, il devait être sincère avec lui-même et ses désirs et trouver un fantasme de nature à faire perdre la tête au Survivant.

Alors qu'il cherchait une idée, Draco aperçut un peu plus loin, au milieu des livres d'histoire, un ouvrage intitulé « La torture au fil des siècles ». Il traversa la distance qui le séparait de sa trouvaille, s'empara de l'imposant volume et le feuilleta avec une lueur avide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, Draco était plutôt satisfait. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait mais son idée était tellement malsaine que la mettre en pratique serait sans doute une épreuve de courage.

Il était terriblement nerveux et il lui fallait trouver une activité pour se calmer. Peut-être un tour en balais, ou une promenade dans le parc… ou un meurtre.

Pris dans ses pensées, il heurta quelqu'un en sortant de la bibliothèque.

– Oh pardon ! s'exclama la personne que Draco venait de bousculer.

« Tiens, le voilà mon meurtre », se dit Draco en relevant la tête vers sa victime. Il tomba nez à nez avec un écusson de Serdaigle et regretta de ne pas être tombé sur Potter.

– Oh, tu es Draco Malfoy ! Quelle chance de tomber sur toi !

– Une chance ? répéta Draco d'un ton neutre en songeant qu'il avait été à deux doigts de le tuer et qu'il pouvait encore le faire.

– Oui ! Je m'appelle Eddie Carmichael et je suis en sixième année à Serdaigle. J'ai des difficultés avec une potion très délicate à réaliser.

– Mh. Et en quoi est-ce que cela me concerne ? fit Draco d'un ton morne.

– Eh bien, on m'a dit que tu étais l'un des meilleurs en potion, continua le Serdaigle avec un entrain absolument abominable, alors si tu as le temps j'aimerais que tu me donnes un cours particulier pour m'aider à rattraper mon retard. J'aurais bien demandé à Harry Potter puisqu'on est dans le même dortoir mais il n'est pas aussi doué que toi à ce qu'on raconte…

Draco qui n'arrivait même pas à envisager qu'on puisse avoir le toupet de venir lui demander, à lui, de l'aide pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial et sur un ton aussi horripilant alors qu'il était à deux doigts de massacrer tout le monde, était en train de chercher un moyen rapide et efficace de faire souffrir le plus possible ce garçon en un temps record – puisqu'il n'avait pas toute la journée, il faudrait s'occuper du balafré ensuite. Mais il s'interrompit soudain.

– Attends, tu dors dans le même dortoir que Potter ? fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

– Euh… Oui. Mais il n'est pas aussi aimable que ce qu'on raconte.

– Tu m'en diras tant…, fit Draco entre ses dents.

– Et puis il parle dans son sommeil, quand il ne reçoit pas des hiboux à 4h du matin, je n'ai pas pu dormir une vraie nuit depuis que j'ai changé de dortoir.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent pour prendre la forme de deux fines dagues terriblement aiguisées. Potter parlait dans son sommeil…

– Quelle est cette potion ? demanda Draco en prenant automatiquement le ton doux et charmeur qu'il utilisait pour plaire à quelqu'un d'utile.

Et il se composa un sourire compatissant et aimable qui sembla séduire le Serdaigle, qui se lança dans une explication détaillée de l'exercice sur lequel il peinait alors que Draco l'entraînait dans les cachots.

– Tu t'en sors très bien, le félicita Draco en se disant qu'un abruti pareil n'aurait même pas dû être autorisé à s'approché d'un chaudron.

S'il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, ce n'était certainement pas grâce à ses compétences en matière de potion.

– Mais tu dois hacher beaucoup plus finement les racines, sinon elles ne s'imprègneront pas totalement de l'essence de Belladone et comme la Belladone et très toxique, ta potion deviendrait un poison.

– Oh, je comprends mieux, merci Draco tu es vraiment très patient.

« Ne m'en parle pas », faillit répondre Draco. En plus ce débile osait l'appeler par son prénom comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours… Il fallait en finir vite.

– Alors comme ça tu as été envoyé chez les Gryffondors pour les vacances ?

– Oui, c'est parce que tous les Serdaigle ont un stage spécial de celte ancien pendant les vacances de Noël donc tous nos dortoirs étaient vides.

– Quoi, vous avez des cours obligatoires pendant les vacances ? s'indigna Draco.

– Oui bien sûr, notre maison préparait les vacances depuis le début de l'année, c'est la première fois qu'on réussit à faire partir toutes les années en même temps, c'est très convivial !

– Ah oui ça doit vraiment être… super. Et toi alors qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ?

– Moi je parle déjà le celte ancien couramment.

Draco ne trouva même pas la force de s'en étonner. Au moins ça expliquait ce qu'il foutait à Serdaigle…

– Et tu es seul avec Potter ?

– Oui, et je pensais que serait génial ! fit Carmichael en remuant la potion n'importe comment. Mais en fait il ne m'adresse pas la parole, il se fout complètement du couvre-feu, il rentre à des heures indues, et le peu de temps où il dort il parle dans son sommeil.

Draco força un rire complice et arracha presque la cuillère en bois des mains du Serdaigle pour l'empêcher de massacrer la potion en remuant à l'envers.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Draco avec une petite bouille innocente et amusée. Il parle de Quidditch ?

S'il parlait effectivement de Quidditch Draco aurait volontiers plongé la tête de Carmichael dans le chaudron.

Le Serdaigle eut un rire gêné.

– Non, en fait…, soudain il baissa le ton et regarda autour de lui comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce qui aurait pu les écouter, tu n'en parles à personne hein ?

Draco secoua la tête.

– A personne c'est promis !

– Je crois qu'il fait des rêves cochons.

Draco afficha un sourire doux et désigna une poudre du doigt pour que Carmichael la rajoute à la potion.

– Tout le monde en fait, répondit le Serpentard en vérifiant les doses.

– Oui, c'est vrai, admit Eddie. Mais les siens doivent l'être particulièrement…

Le Serdaigle devint un peu rouge. Draco jubilait mais il continua à remuer calmement la potion.

– Il n'arrête pas de bouger, il gémit, il dit des trucs… obscènes. Et au bout d'un moment il répète « je t'aime » comme s'il suppliait. La personne qu'il aime doit drôlement se foutre de lui dans ses rêves…

Draco en lâcha la cuillère qui sombra dans le chaudron. Un terrible vacarme emplit sa tête, des milliers de questions vinrent le frapper ne même temps : est-ce que Potter rêvait de sa rouquine ? Mais si c'était le cas pourquoi jouait-il à ce jeu pervers avec lui ? C'était pour passer le temps ? Pour calmer ses hormones en attendant de la retrouver ? Ou est-ce qu'il faisait cet aveu à quelqu'un d'autre ? A lui ? Potter ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui, ça n'avait pas de sens… C'était même totalement impossible. N'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible ?

– Draco ? l'appela Eddie. Draco ?

L'héritier Malfoy leva la tête vers le Serdaigle et le regarda dans les yeux un long moment tout en continuant à s'interroger. Quand il revint à la réalité, il fut soudain frappé par un violent éclair de lucidité et il détourna les yeux en se retenant de rire.

– Oui, excuse-moi, fit le Serpentard. Accio Cuillère !

Et il attrapa la cuillère qui ressortait de la potion.

– J'étais en train de me dire que ça te faisait un super scoop, tu devrais le vendre à l'un des Fan Clubs d'Harry Potter !

Le visage de Carmichael fut déformé par la surprise.

– Il a des Fan Clubs ? s'étrangla le Serdaigle.

– Evidemment ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu passer à côté de ça ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Potter lui-même qui soit assez distrait pour l'ignorer… Et d'ailleurs, il ne prononce pas le nom de son aimée dans son sommeil ? interrogea Draco en recommençant à remuer la potion.

Eddie sembla réfléchir.

– Non, finit-il par dire. Mais toi Draco, tu dois le savoir. Il paraît que tu le connais assez bien, on m'a dit qu'avant vous vous battiez à chaque fois que vous croisiez dans les couloirs et que vous étiez ennemis jurés…

– Alors on t'a menti…, répondit Draco avec un sourire confiant.

Carmichael le fixa avec une drôle d'expression.

– …parce que nous n'avons jamais cessé de l'être, termina le blond avec un sourire carnassier. Mais, entre nous, j'ai une petite idée de la personne dont Harry Potter est amoureux.

– Ah oui ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Il ajouta lentement les cristaux de quartz rose réduits en poussière et le sang de biche, faisant durer le silence.

– Et qui est-ce ? finit par demander le Serdaigle qui ne semblait pas très concentré sur la potion.

– Moi, évidemment ! répondit Draco avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Carmichael ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer sans cesser de dévisager le Serpentard avec une expression ahurie. Draco éclata de rire.

– Je plaisante Eddie ! Je ne sais pas de qui Potter est amoureux, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, Merlin m'en garde ! En revanche, ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de te méfier de lui, parce que quand il s'intéresse à quelqu'un, il est capable de faire des trucs complètement délirants comme suivre cette personne partout, l'espionner, changer d'apparence pour l'approcher et l'entraîner dans des jeux effrayants auxquels un garçon de bonne famille comme toi ne veut certainement pas jouer.

Carmichael affichait un sourire un peu gêné. Draco se remit à remuer la potion. C'était un élixir de beauté. Très difficile à réaliser, il conférait une aura de charme à quiconque en buvait. Il coûtait cher. Aussi, seules les sorcières argentées pouvaient en user quotidiennement. L'ingrédient principal était la belladone, une fleur empoisonnée dont il fallait extraire le venin grâce aux racines de mandragore. Ils en étaient au moment de la préparation où, avant de laisser refroidir, il fallait retirer les racines afin qu'elles ne relâchent pas l'élément toxique, ce qui aurait rendu l'élixir mortel.

Draco s'apprêtait à filtrer la potion mais il se ravisa.

Il s'empara d'une petite fiole qu'il remplit consciencieusement du liquide violet, en prenant soin de mettre le plus de morceaux de racine possible. Il reboucha la fiole sous les yeux de Carmichael qui devait se demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué puisque la dernière étape de la préparation n'était pas terminée.

– Tu l'as ratée, jette-là, fit Draco froidement sans accorder un regard au Serdaigle. Et si Potter te viole pendant ton sommeil, n'hésite surtout pas à venir m'en parler !

Son interlocuteur qui ne devait rien comprendre au changement de comportement du Serpentard ne répondit rien et Draco sortit du cachot en souriant.

*.*.*.*.*

– Tu arrives de plus en plus tôt ! s'exclama Harry en entrant dans la salle-sur-demande.

Le décor avait encore changé et il prit une minute pour observer leur salon de jeu, se disant qu'il l'éclairerait sur l'humeur du Serpentard. La salle-sur-demande était beaucoup plus lumineuse que la veille. Les torches et les chandelles avaient retrouvé tout leur éclat. Deux changements importants étaient tout de même à noter. Le premier était que tout était vert et argent : le velours côtelé des canapés, les tentures, les tapis, les dorures étaient maintenant en argent massif de même que les chandeliers. Le second changement tenait au contenu de l'alcôve. Le lit qui ne leur avait jusque là servit que de décoration avait été remplacé par une magnifique… salle de torture.

Harry s'immobilisa et afficha une moue incrédule. Des chaînes pendaient dans l'alcôve, une table de torture toute en fer avec des étriers et d'énormes menottes à l'ancienne en métal noir trônait au centre, entourée de deux tables en bois couvertes de grosses pinces, de tenailles, de chaînes et d'objets tranchants.

– Est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu es de bonne humeur ? demanda Harry en se laissant tomber dans le même canapé que Draco.

– C'est surprenant n'est-ce pas ? D'autant que ce matin un débile m'a pris au piège et m'a demandé de l'aider à préparer une potion, répondit le Serpentard en fixant Harry. Je pensais que je serais en rogne toute la journée après ça… Et finalement non. Je te laisse même commencer !

– Tu es trop bon ! s'exclama Harry en sortant la sphère.

Il n'insista pas sur le sous-entendu, il était totalement certain que Draco l'avait saisi.

– A quoi va servir cette salle de torture ? demanda le brun en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

– Cela dépendra de si tu perds ou si tu gagnes !

Harry afficha une moue déçue en comprenant qu'il aurait dû être plus précis et le Serpentard prit la sphère des mains de son ennemi.

– Quelle est la chose la plus excitante que tu voudrais faire dans sur cette table de torture ? demanda le blond qui était très content que l'esprit de Potter soit focalisé sur la charmante mise en scène.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Te violer avec un tisonnier sans doute…

La sphère devint rouge et Draco eut un rire de soulagement qui fascina le Gryffondor.

– Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

Harry resta immobile un instant à fixer le blond puis il se pencha en avant.

– J'adorerais y réaliser le rêve que tu m'as raconté, souffla-t-il quand son visage fut tout près de celui du Serpentard.

Draco baissa la tête pour regarder la sphère qu'il tenait dans la main et qui était redevenue totalement incolore. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment très proches de celles de son rival. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas revivre le rêve, la corde qui entravait son sexe et la langue qui glissait en lui… Ce fut un échec total et il recula un peu trop rapidement, trahissant un émoi qui ravit le Gryffondor.

Harry reprit doucement la sphère, se demanda un instant s'il allait reposer la question de l'utilité du changement de décor, puis il se ravisa et décida de changer de sujet.

– Quelle expérience as-tu du sexe entre hommes ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Cette question n'était pas trop difficile et Draco se sentit soulagé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver par où commencer. Lui et le Gryffondor se fixaient comme s'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge mais c'était différent des regards meurtriers qu'ils se jetaient avant quand ils y se croisaient dans les couloirs, c'était plus sauvage, plus sensuel.

– Pendant les mois d'été, commença Draco, les Sang-Purs organisent des soirées auxquelles ils n'invitent que les autres Sang-Purs. Les vieux aristocrates ont les leurs, dans lesquelles ils parlent de politique et du mariage de leurs enfants. Et les jeunes aristocrates les passent à boire, danser, et organiser des orgies. L'été dernier, j'ai participé à l'une de ces orgies pour la première fois.

A la mention des orgies, Harry s'était mis à s'agiter et Draco se dit que s'il voulait vraiment lui faire perdre son inébranlable contrôle, il ne faudrait pas être radin en matière de détails.

– Après avoir couché avec deux filles, comme je m'ennuyais et que la nuit était loin d'être terminée, j'ai joué avec un beau jeune homme plus vieux que moi. On s'est caressé, puis il m'a sucé et…

– Arrête ! cracha Harry.

Draco battit lentement des paupières.

– Ne pose pas la question si tu ne veux pas entendre la réponse, dit-il froidement.

– Je voulais seulement savoir si tu étais vierge ou pas…

– J'allais y venir, fit Draco en souriant.

Ce n'était plus son tour de répondre aux questions puisque Potter l'avait coupé mais il avait adoré l'expression du visage de son rival quand il lui avait ordonné d'arrêter. Il avait ressenti à ce moment-là un merveilleux sentiment de puissance.

– Oui, je suis toujours vierge. Ces soirées n'étaient que des jeux mondains…

La mâchoire d'Harry se desserra sensiblement et Draco reprit la sphère.

– Tu es jaloux Potter.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, pourtant la mâchoire d'Harry se resserra brusquement.

– Tu es jaloux, Potter ? répéta Draco.

Harry lui lança le regard haineux qu'il destinait à Lord Voldemort et Draco eut un sourire innocent.

– Evidemment que je sais la réponse ! s'exclama le blond comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son rival. Mais j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire… Sinon on peut aussi passer de l'autre côté !

Et il désigna la salle de torture d'un haussement de sourcils. Le plus humiliant pour Harry était que Draco n'avait pas le moindre doute.

– Oui, peut-être, admit-il d'une voix froide sans se départir de son regard meurtrier. Peut-être que je suis possessif !

– Belle reformulation, commenta le Serpentard. Mais entre nous, notre « relation » commence à ressembler à une affaire de coucherie qui dégénère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête en ajoutant une salle de torture ? demanda précipitamment Harry pour changer de sujet.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de cesser de s'amuser.

– On y revient…

Potter avait bien choisi ses mots et il serait obligé de répondre cette fois. Il songea à la question précédente et se dit que la vérité lui réussissait plutôt bien et que cela valait le coup d'essayer.

– J'avais envie de te faire craquer, dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre, je veux te voir perdre le contrôle.

– Ça pourrait mal finit pour tes fesses si je perdais le contrôle…

Draco éclata de rire et lui prit la sphère des mains.

– Alors c'est sûrement là que je voulais en venir…

Et comme la sphère ne changeait pas de couleur, Harry pouffa en balayant du regard les chaînes qui pendaient du plafond et la table en fer munie d'étriers.

– Est-ce que Carmichael est vraiment un Serdaigle de Poudlard ou est-ce que tu l'as inventé de toutes pièces ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il pâlit. Il resta immobile et choqué pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Il détailla Draco qui lui souriait calmement, en attendant la réponse.

Draco sortit une fiole emplit d'un liquide violet de sa manche.

– Elle est ratée, c'est du poison. Mauvais comme tu es en potion, je me demande comment tu as pu réussir du polynectar, il devait t'en rester une dose faite par la sang-de-bourbe… Si tu me mens ou si tu refuses de me répondre, ton gage sera de boire toute la fiole.

Draco semblait déterminé et énervé, mais Harry qui commençait à reconnaître ses masques savait qu'il s'amusait follement. Lentement son visage reprit vie et il secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et estomaqué.

– C'est vraiment un Serdaigle, et ils l'ont vraiment collé dans mon dortoir, répondit-il.

Et sa voix tremblait d'amusement.

– Maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble que tu l'avais mentionné le premier soir, fit Draco en lui rendant la sphère et en faisant disparaître la fiole dans les replis de sa robe.

– Comment tu as su que c'était moi ce matin ? demanda Harry en faisant rouler la boule dans la paume de sa main.

– Oh, tu ne pensais pas que tu pourrais m'avoir deux fois ? En plus tu venais juste de m'expliquer le coup du Polynectar ! C'était couillu de le retenter deux jours plus tard ! Mais ce sont tes yeux qui t'ont trahi… Ton ami Serdaigle a d'ennuyeux yeux marron, qui sont brusquement devenus verts pendant que le faux Carmichael me racontait les faux rêves d'Harry Potter… Mon tour !

Harry lui rendit la sphère avec une appréhension pleine d'excitation.

– Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête en prenant l'apparence de ce type ?

Harry se mordilla l'ongle du pouce et regarda la salle de torture comme s'il jaugeait de ce qu'il risquait à refuser de répondre. Il dut décider que le risque était trop grand car il fit de nouveau face à Draco.

– Je voulais passer du temps avec toi sans que tu saches que c'était moi.

– Du coup ça a loupé…, fit Draco faussement compatissant.

Harry sourit.

– Ouais ça a loupé. Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais apprendre de moi que tu ne peux pas apprendre en me le demandant directement ?

– Hey ! C'est mon tour !

Et Harry lui prit la sphère des mains.

Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il allait trouver une bonne question écrite sur un mur, au milieu des tentures vertes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'impatienta Draco au bout d'un moment. Si tu n'as pas d'idée rends-là-moi ! J'ai plein de questions !

Il tendit les doigts vers la sphère mais Harry recula et mit la sphère hors de portée du Serpentard. Il observa Draco et remarqua que le blond souriait d'une façon sincère et lumineuse qu'il était certain de ne lui avoir jamais vue.

Il ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas fait le test le matin-même en prenant l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, mais Draco semblait plus radieux quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Toutes ses émotions, la colère, la haine, le désir, l'amusement, semblaient exacerbées, purs, et sincères, lorsqu'ils « jouaient » dans cette pièce. Peut-être, s'il croisait Draco dans un couloir le lendemain, le blond lui adresserait une grimace mauvaise et dégoûtée et repartirait en sens inverse, mais en cet instant ils étaient sur le même canapé, Draco avait la main tendue vers lui et son sourire était le plus beau du monde.

A présent Harry comprenait ce qui l'avait séduit chez le Serpentard, ce qui l'avait poussé à le suivre dans les couloirs, c'était cette étincelle de malice qu'il voulait découvrir et faire sienne. Draco était un menteur et un manipulateur, mais sa véritable nature était fraîche et séduisante. Bien plus que la véritable nature de Ginny, qu'il avait cru sincère et gentille et qu'il avait découvert mesquine et jalouse.

Draco le regardait en train de le regarder, un sourire fourbe plaqué sur les lèvres. Et Harry réalisa que le Serpentard avait vraiment mis le doigt dessus : il avait réellement envie de le posséder et il ne le voulait que pour lui. Il le voulait affreusement fort, et chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble accentuait son désir. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à souhaiter, c'était qu'une fois son désir assouvi, le Serpentard cesserait de hanter son esprit, qu'ils cesseraient de se voir et que les choses redeviendraient comme avant. Ou qu'ils s'ignoreraient. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre que le sentiment de légèreté qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que Draco souriait comme il était en train de lui sourire.

– A quoi tu penses ? demanda finalement Harry.

Le sourire de Draco se fana si brusquement qu'on eut cru qu'il n'avait jamais souri.

– Tu n'es qu'un sale chien !

– Non, je veux dire, à quoi tu pensais avant que je te pose la question, fit Harry à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

– Oui, j'avais bien compris ! grogna Draco en baissant la tête.

– Quoi, tu ne peux pas répondre ? demanda Harry après un silence. C'était si pervers que ça ?

– Mais non, fit Draco à voix basse.

Harry sourit en comprenant que si les pensées du blond avaient été licencieuses, il aurait sans doute pu répondre. S'il se taisait c'était qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus intime et de plus personnel, comme des sentiments.

– Alors ? insista le Gryffondor.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement et regarda la sphère comme s'il cherchait à attirer la pitié de l'objet. Puis il jeta un regard inquiet vers la salle de torture, poussa un profond soupir de fin de monde et releva les yeux vers son ennemi.

– Joker.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de mettre une salle de torture déjà ? se demanda le Serpentard.

– Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! s'exclama Harry.

Et il prit les lèvres de son rival avec une brutalité sauvage qui surprit le Serpentard et le fit reculer légèrement, Harry enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux, et pilla sa bouche avec avidité, avalant ses souffles et ses gémissements.

Draco ploya sous l'assaut et se courba légèrement pour s'appuyer à l'accoudoir, offrant sans l'avoir voulu son corps aux mains qui le fouillèrent.

Quand Harry le relâcha enfin, Draco avait la peau brûlante et il était essoufflé au point de ne pas pouvoir parler. Le brun le souleva et Draco protesta et grogna une insulte qui mourut entre deux souffles erratiques.

Le temps qu'il trouve la force de se débattre, Harry l'avait lâché et il était assis sur la table de torture.

Le Gryffondor l'embrassa à nouveau mais beaucoup plus doucement cette fois. Avec tendresse et légèreté. Et Draco accepta la douceur avec reconnaissance. C'était lui qui avait imaginé ce décor, c'était un piège pour que son rival perde le contrôle et se dévoile en position de faiblesse. Mais Draco réalisait maintenant qu'il était tombé dans son propre piège, en fin de compte c'était lui qui était en position de faiblesse et il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que le Gryffondor ne cède justement pas à ses pulsions, sinon, comme il l'avait très bien dit, ses fesses risquaient de ne pas s'en remettre.

Les mains d'Harry remontèrent sous la robe de sorcier de Draco jusqu'à sa ceinture, et le Serpentard le sentit la défaire avec adresse. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait été vraiment idiot de ne pas placer de limite à ce que Harry pourrait lui faire dans l'intimité de leur jeu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude en détachant ses lèvres.

Harry les reprit plus avidement, agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Au bout d'une longue minute que Draco trouva d'autant plus infernale que sa ceinture gisait désormais par terre, le brun finit par relâcher sa bouche.

– Tu n'as plus le droit de poser des questions, répondit-il. Tu as perdu. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est imaginer toutes les choses que je pourrais te faire dans cette pièce en priant pour que ce soit la plus douce et en tremblant à l'idée que je choisisse la plus atroce…

– Ah, parce que tu pourrais choisir celle où tu me violes avec un tisonnier… ?

Harry éclata de rire et termina de défaire les boutons du pantalon de Draco. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de lui enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et de le soulever légèrement pour lui enlever son caleçon et son pantalon. Le tout ne prit que quelques secondes.

Draco frissonna et ferma les yeux pour calmer sa respiration, le rire joyeux d'Harry avait le pouvoir d'établir un lien de confiance et de complicité chez les gens qui l'entendaient, et Draco sourit en pensant à combien il trouvait son vieux rival fascinant.

– Tu t'es trompé au fait, dit doucement Harry en effleurant la peau de la gorge.

– Ah oui ? grogna Draco sans rouvrir les yeux.

– Oui, je suis bien plus romantique que tu ne le crois, ça ne m'excite pas tant que ça l'ambiance salle de torture avec les chaines et les étriers…

Draco rouvrit les yeux et le regarda très sérieusement.

– Bien sûr que si ça t'excite, rétorqua-t-il un peu durement. Tout le monde t'observe tout le temps, tu n'as jamais le droit au moindre faux-pas, parce que tu es un grand sorcier et un héros, tu inspires l'admiration et la jalousie.

Draco afficha une grimace comique comme si dire tout ça lui avait beaucoup trop coûté.

– C'est parce que tu es forcé d'être parfait que tu rêves de ne pas l'être. Tu rêves d'interdit et de choses sombres et fortes. C'est pour ça que tu me veux. Et ce décor sordide t'excite.

Harry baissa les yeux un instant et Draco prit plaisir à se repaître de cet instant de faiblesse où il l'avait mis à nu bien mieux que le Gryffondor n'était en train de le faire.

– Peut-être, finit par admettre le brun. Mais ça aurait été moins intimidant dans un lit…

Draco sourit et exécuta un élégant geste de la main qui devait signifier « je te le concède ».

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau en caressant sa nuque d'une main. Il repoussa le tissu de sa robe de sorcier et glissa sa main dessous pour venir frôler la hanche du blond du bout des doigts.

Il descendit jusqu'à la verge dure, ourlée de poils blonds et la survola à peine, provoquant des frissons d'anticipation dans tout le corps de Draco qui se retint in extremis de se cambrer pour venir à la rencontre de cette main fantôme.

Harry posa finalement ses doigts sur la cuisse du Serpentard, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, il guida le pied du blond jusqu'à l'étrier.

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds et croisa les émeraudes rieuses. Harry plaça son autre pied dans l'étrier. Les lèvres de Draco pressées contre les siennes ne bougeaient plus.

Le blond était maintenant assis au bord de la table, les jambes écartées et le bas du corps nu. La robe et la chemise qu'il portait couvraient son sexe et le haut de ses jambes mais Harry pouvait le dénuder à tout moment. D'ailleurs il pouvait aussi le déshabiller entièrement à tout moment.

Le Gryffondor caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, évitant toujours son sexe dur et Draco réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il faisait bon dans la pièce, il portait encore une partie de ses vêtements et Harry était tout près de lui. Il pouvait difficilement faire croire qu'il tremblait de froid…

Soudain, la main d'Harry s'immobilisa et le brun le fixa bizarrement.

– J'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il d'une façon très théâtrale.

– Tu veux savoir s'il y a un tisonnier ?

Harry pouffa et sa main recommença à glisser doucement entre les cuisses de Draco.

– Non. Mais, est-ce que c'est vrai que j'ai des Fan Clubs ?

Il y eut un silence puis Draco éclata de rire. Harry en profita pour se rapprocher encore. Leurs poitrines se touchaient presque et la robe de sorcier d'Harry caressait par endroit la peau nue de Draco. Bizarrement, le Serpentard trouva la manœuvre plus rassurante qu'effrayante.

– J'espère pas ! s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

– Non, moi non plus, dit Harry en faisant une grimace.

Il caressa le ventre de Draco et se pencha encore vers lui pour glisser sa langue dans son oreille. Le blond soupira de plaisir et passa un bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor.

– Où est-ce que tu es allé trouver les détails de cette pièce, au fait ? s'informa Harry quand les soupirs de Draco devinrent des gémissements.

– Dans un livre… l'histoire de la torture…, haleta le Serpentard.

– Ah, c'est ce que tu faisais à la bibliothèque quand je t'ai trouvé ce matin ?

Harry posa le bout de son index sur la lèvre inférieur de Draco et la caressa de façon insistante. Le message était clair, il voulait qu'il lui lèche les doigts. Cette fois c'était sûr, Draco n'échapperait pas à la pénétration. Cette idée le fit trembler un peu plus fort et il sentit son petit trou se contracter d'anticipation. C'était affreux ce qu'il en avait envie !

Il hocha lentement la tête, acquiesçant à la fois à la question qu'Harry lui avait posée et à celle plus subtile, qu'il ne lui avait pas posée.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire de bête féroce et l'index glissa dans sa bouche. Draco fronça les sourcils et suça le doigt avec douceur, en se disant que toute la surface qu'il caressait de sa langue forcerait bientôt son entrée. A cette pensée son sexe durcit d'une manière atroce qui le fit gémir.

– Je t'accapare beaucoup de temps en ce moment, remarqua le brun en caressant les cheveux de Draco. Même quand on n'est pas ensemble, tu penses à moi.

La voix veloutée du Gryffondor évoquait à Draco le Potter de son rêve, celui qui lui avait dit « Toi et moi on sait que ton cul est fait pour ça ». Le Serpentard suça le doigt de son vieil ennemi un peu plus fort et rouvrit la bouche pour en laisser entrer un deuxième. Il essaya de ne pas penser à l'endroit où Harry allait le toucher. Quand il entendait le ton qu'utilisait le brun, il se sentait fébrile et il était forcé de constater qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de la situation.

La main libre de Potter caressa sa joue d'une façon très tendre qui calma un peu Draco. Puis il descendit le long de sa robe de sorcier, il l'écarta doucement pour venir se glisser entre ses cuisses écartées. Il chercha son anus qu'il ne parvint pas à atteindre, ressortit sa main de sous les vêtements du blond, enroula son bras libre autour de ses hanches et l'attira contre le lui, les fesses bien au bord de la table.

Draco passa son autre bras autour du cou de son rival pour garder l'équilibre, sans cesser de sucer ses doigts.

La main libre d'Harry caressa son entrée très doucement et Draco sursauta en sentant ses muscles se contracter.

– Détend-toi, lui conseilla le brun en libérant ses doigts de la bouche chaude et moite.

Il descendit ses doigts mouillés et les plaça devant l'entrée de Draco. Il l'embrassa doucement, avec une tendresse qui surprit le Serpentard et lui caressa la joue de sa main libre.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable de sa vie, il était complètement offert, et à son pire ennemi en plus de ça ! Un long frisson inattendu le parcouru, un frisson de désir, un frisson de magie. C'était exactement de dont il avait besoin. C'était étrange et malsain, mais c'était parfait.

– Excuse-moi, Draco, dit le Gryffondor d'une voix pas du tout désolée, j'ai envie de t'entendre crier alors je vais mettre les deux d'un coup.

Draco n'eut ni le temps de lui faire remarquer que c'était une mauvaise blague, ni même le temps d'intercepter sa main pour l'en empêcher. Les deux doigts enduits de salive vinrent appuyer contre son entrée, écartèrent les muscles impuissants à les retenir et s'enfoncèrent en lui d'un seul geste à la fois cruellement lent et horriblement ferme.

Draco poussa effectivement un cri de douleur, tout son corps se crispa et sans le vouloir, il serra plus fort son bourreau contre lui.

– Connard ! Ne m'appelle pas Draco ! cracha-il d'une voix étranglée et furieuse quand il put à nouveau parler.

Harry le fit taire d'une pression un peu ferme contre la paroi sensible de son anus. Il gémit d'inconfort en réponse.

– Tu es une enflure ! ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais Harry qui était collé contre lui sentait sa verge dure et tendue à l'extrême et savait que c'était une insulte en l'air.

– Je sais, répondit le brun avec un sourire dans la voix, mais si ça peut te rassurer tu n'as pas souffert pour rien, j'ai vraiment aimé t'entendre crier.

Draco ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, et il n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps puisque les doigts intrus s'étaient remis à bouger vigoureusement. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent à nouveau brutalement autour de l'intrusion qui en devint douloureuse.

– Arrête ! Arrête ! tenta-t-il de se dégager pour se soustraire au mauvais traitement et reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

– Tut-tut-tut, l'interrompit Harry en repoussa ses mains.

Il immobilisa ses doigts pour que Draco cesse de se débattre.

– Regarde au dessus de toi, dit-il en désignant du menton les chaînes qui pendaient du plafond. Il y a des menottes au bout de cette chaîne, si tes mains me gênent, je les attache. Et crois moi, j'adorerais ça, je crois que je ne me lasserais pas de t'écouter crier et supplier, je pourrais te torturer jusqu'à l'aube.

Draco déglutit. Une sordide sensation d'excitation vint se mêler à ses craintes. Il lut dans l'œil vert qui le menaçait qu'il disait vrai, son supplice pourrait durer des heures. Il pourrait passer des heures les cuisses écartées, à crier pendant que le Gryffondor fouillait sa chair. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Ce type était taré et malsain… et affreusement excitant.

– Alors arrête de te débattre et détend-toi, reprit Harry d'une voix plus douce.

Les doigts recommencèrent à bouger et Draco ferma les yeux et se crispa, s'interdisant de se défendre pour ne pas se retrouver attaché. Il lâcha une plainte douloureuse.

Une main fraîche vint se poser sur sa joue.

– Souffle, ordonna la voix veloutée d'un ton ferme.

Draco n'avait pas remarqué qu'il retenait son souffle et il expira longuement. Les doigts firent un lent mouvement circulaire pour écarter les parois et ce fut un peu plus facile. Puis les deux intrus s'immobilisèrent quand le Serpentard inspira à nouveau.

Draco expira et releva son regard vers les yeux verts qui l'observaient. C'était incroyablement intime, et c'était juste ses doigts. L'attention et la complicité qui passaient dans cet échange silencieux toucha le Serpentard. Il n'était plus très sûr d'être capable de le foudroyer des yeux la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient dans un couloir, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient regardés de cette façon, avec cette intensité.

Finalement la douleur reflua et disparut totalement et Draco s'offrit complètement aux mouvements de va-et-vient, les suivant de ses hanches, allant à la rencontre des doigts. Harry en glissa un troisième qui fit soupirer Draco puis il entreprit de le fouiller à la recherche de son point le plus sensible et le blond ne détacha pas son regard de celui de son rival, affectant de ne pas montrer son inconfort.

Le Gryffondor sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait quand sa proie poussa un glapissement de surprise et de plaisir. Il recommença à exercer la même pression au même endroit et Draco cria à nouveau en s'agrippant plus fort à lui.

Il exécuta alors toute une série de petits mouvements circulaires sur la même zone, alors que les muscles se resserraient autour de ses doigts et que le Serpentard gémissait et criait, lui ordonnait d'arrêter et le suppliait de ne pas le faire dans un flot de propos chaotiques et incohérents.

Harry intercepta la main de Draco qui descendait vers son sexe tendu.

– Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne te touche pas !

Draco le regarda d'une drôle de façon, l'air égaré, les paupières à demi baissées, le souffle court et les joues rougies.

– Plus tard des femmes et des hommes se battront pour avoir tes faveurs, parce que tu seras un bel aristocrate honorable, puissant et respecté. Mais toi et moi, on saura que tu as joui sous mes doigts dans cet endroit sordide de ton invention et cela sans même toucher ta queue.

Draco trouva la force de secouer la tête pour signifier qu'il était consterné par le raisonnement tordu de son rival.

– Tu as la peau brûlante et la pupille dilatée, Draco, tu ressembles à une chatte en chaleur, lui fit remarquer le Gryffondor en glissant sa langue dans son oreille.

– Ne m'appelle pas Draco, protesta le blond en gémissant. Et continue…

Harry ricana, s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir regarder le visage du blond et assaillit de caresses appuyées la zone sensible qui faisait crier sa victime.

Le Serpentard succomba rapidement au plaisir, il s'accrocha plus fort à son bourreau et émit ce qui ressemblait à des cris de détresse, alors que ses muscles se contractaient par spasmes et que sa semence s'échappait de sa verge dans un orgasme libérateur. Il sembla au Gryffondor qu'il l'avait entendu murmurer son prénom à plusieurs reprises mais il n'en était pas tout à fait certain.

Il l'embrassa doucement en caressant sa peau brûlante et Draco répondit lointainement au baiser, encore étourdi par le plaisir. Harry nettoya leurs robes souillées à l'aide d'un sort et ramassa les vêtements du blond avant de l'aider à se relever. Le Serpentard grogna de douleur en retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes et Harry sourit en pensant que l'héritier Malfoy aurait des crampes tellement affreuses aux cuisses le lendemain qu'il penserait sans doute à lui toute la journée.

Draco accepta son aide et s'effondra sur un canapé. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour reprendre son souffle et trouver la force de se rhabiller.

– Tu n'es qu'un pervers dégénéré, constata le blond en enfilant son boxer

– Espèce d'ingrat ! rétorqua Harry avec un sourire. J'aurais dû m'arrêter juste avant que tu jouisses.

Draco grimaça en pensant au drame que ça aurait été.

– C'est ton tour je crois, fit-il ensuite en désignant la bosse dans le pantalon du Gryffondor qui se dessinait à travers sa robe de sorcier.

– Non, pas ce soir non plus.

– Quoi tu préfères aller te soulager dans les latrines ?

– Non, mais tu m'offriras un orgasme quand j'aurais ma queue dans ton cul.

Draco pâlit.

– En plus d'être un pervers dégénéré tu es vulgaire…

Harry eut un petit rire.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu pourras ? reprit Draco en se reconstituant un visage serein. Tu devrais accepter mon offre maintenant. Si c'est moi qui gagne demain, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

– C'est moi qui gagnerai alors, répondit le Gryffondor confiant.

Draco secoua la tête.

– Si le monde sorcier savait tout ce que je sais de toi, il te haïrait tellement fort que tu ne pourrais plus sortir de chez tes moldus.

– Ne dis pas ça ! répondit Harry en prenant un air vexé. Tu es celui qui m'aime le plus !

Draco arqua les sourcils.

– Si tu m'emmènes sur ce terrain-là, je ne réponds plus de rien et je te tue tout de suite.

– Alors c'était juste par jeu que tu m'as laissé mettre mes doigts dans ton cul ? Tous les Serpentards ont cet esprit ludique ou c'est seulement toi ?

– Va te faire voir Potter ! Je relève tes défis, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis forcé de supporter tes raisonnements tordus. Si tu crois qu'il y a plus entre nous que l'envie sauvage que j'ai te t'humilier tellement fort que tu trembleras à l'idée de me croiser dans un couloir, alors tu es encore plus débile que ce que je croyais.

Draco marqua une pause, Harry le regardait en souriant, il semblait bien s'amuser l'enflure !

– Mais d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pour ça que tu me parlais de tes rêves ce matin quand tu as pris l'apparence de ce stupide Serdaigle ? Pour que je me pose des questions sur l'amour ? C'est tellement puéril ! Je te pensais plus intelligent que ces affectifs qui tombent amoureux au premier baiser. Et si tu t'imagines que tu peux m'affaiblir comme ça tu vas vraiment être déçu. Comme si on pouvait se haïr pendant des années pour se tomber finalement dans les bras… Naïf comme tu es, j'ai toutes mes chances de la gagner cette partie !

Harry récupéra sa sphère et la rangeant, traversa la pièce et s'arrêta devant la porte.

– C'est parce que tu penses comme ça que c'est moi qui gagne, Draco.

– Ne m'appelle pas Draco ! hurla le blond en jetant sa chaussure qui s'écrasa contre la porte qu'Harry venait de refermer.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'ai trouvé Draco magistral dans ce chapitre. Awen maîtrise vraiment bien ce personnage. Harry aussi d'ailleurs, ils sont plein de nuances et c'est ça qui est génial! Enfin à vous de nous le dire, en espérant que ça vous ait plu autant qu'à moi! A la prochaine!<p>

Samega.


End file.
